


Love born from Temperance and Trust

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, BDSM elements, Bottom Bruce, Bottom Loki, Children, Developed Friendship to Romance, Dubious Consent, Evil Thor, Experimentation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gamma Frost, Hulk Sex, Hybrid Bruce banner, Intersex Loki, Jotun Loki, M/M, Mpreg, One-Sided Thorki, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Smut, Top Bruce, Top Loki, Toys, forced pregnacy, gammafrost - Freeform, ice kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is desperate for help after been enslaved by Thanos, and attempts to gain control over the one being who could potentially kill a god. The incredible Hulk. They start out exactly how you imagine, enemies, never trusting, and always cautious. But when Bruce agrees to Loki's proposal to separate them, they are captured by SHIELD (Hydra) and forced together. </p><p>(There is only one instance of semi non-con between the two when they are captured but everything else is consensual before and after! The one noncon part will be properly labeled. All instances between Loki and Thor are noncon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A bargain in the night

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a very long story. I hope you enjoy the ride

Loki was growing tired of observing the Midgardian scientist from afar. He was at the dredges of his magic, and nearly beyond the saving grace of food or water. How terrible to be forced to call upon the man who nearly killed him? But there was power there… power he could use. If he was lucky. 

He hurriedly waved his hand over the water and the pastel image of Bruce Banner faded.  He walked up to the edge of the shimmering pool and stepped into the silver light. Loki held his breath through the transition, and stepped out of a shadow painted wall. Loki crept silently up to a large desk and sat behind it. He watched his target with equal amounts of curiosity and fear. 

 _How?_ How had this mortal man bested him?

Loki was never one to hold back his image, to appear bold, and confident. So he strode defiantly into the heart of his brothers territory. He watched the mortal scurry about, writing and working. At long intervals he would push up his glasses that had slipped down his nose from sweat. His hazel eyes burned with a single-minded intensity that Loki found enthralling. What could this man be working on to consume him so? And more importantly... what could Loki use against him? Banner was a puzzle that Loki intended to solve by any means necessary. He decided to risk a full glance and step out from behind his cover.  Loki was curious to see how long it took the scientist to perceive him. Perhaps his hunger for conflict and interaction drove him. He hoped he could have some fun while he was here.

Loki narrowed his vision on the ancient platform Bruce was using to record data. He easily remotely viewed the charts and notes he was jotting down. The God grinned widely as he realized the topic. The mortal was looking into his own weakening. Chemical mixes dotted the pages, some tame, others deliciously toxic. He glided closer, holding his stance. He scrolled though the ignored computer with a flick of his fingers and stopped at a fascinating page. The radioactive frequency the "Hulk" operated on was fluctuating in simulation against an organic siphon attached directly to the pituitary gland.  Loki made a copy of this, imprinting it to one of his books back on Asgard.

 

Bruce pulled his glasses off his face and laid them on the counter, rubbing his tired eyes. He had spent the past two months trying to find a way to reverse his "curse" as he liked to call it. The technology Tony had to offer made the process go a lot quicker than it ever had in Calcutta, but no matter the location, he found himself at the same dead end. He had found a way to re-create the accident, but still no way to reverse it.

 _Maybe I should just give up_ , he thought sadly.

He sat back in the office chair, resting his head in his hands. He was frustrated and probably to the point of deliriousness. 72 hours without sleep will do that to a person.  He let out a large sigh before shouting "Just tell me what to do!" to no one in particular.

 

Loki glided up behind the defeated scientist. He wanted to watch him continue to work, so perhaps some encouragement was in order.  Loki placed his hands on the scientist's back with a feather light touch, one that mimicked familiarity. He gently massaged his shoulders and spoke softly.

“Perhaps if you made something for the radiation to flow into? You can not concentrate the waves so densely in your mind," He said, careful to alter his voice so the tired man wouldn’t recognize him. "Why don't you rest? Clear your mind and start over."

 

Bruce relaxed into the touch and let out a soft moan as fingers worked their way into the tight muscles of his neck and back.

"I can't sleep any more Tony," He sighed and then chuckled, "I'm almost as bad as you are. I've been up since Thursday."

 

"Oh, that you are. Picking up my habits is unhealthy for anyone, least of all you." Loki worked his hands deeper, letting the tension flow from Bruce to himself. He felt near pity for the poor mortal. "Why do you push yourself so hard? What will be the fruit of your labors?" Loki let his tongue slip purposefully, wishing to hurry things along.

 

"I don't know Tony," Bruce moaned, getting lost in the sensation, "I just don't want to be like this anymore, wait- ‘fruit of your labors?’" Bruce chuckled, turning around to look at his best friend, "what have you be practicing Shakespeare- OH FUCK!"

The chair flew out from under him in his exasperation and he fell roughly to the ground. The deep chocolate brown eyes and matching short brown hair that he expected to see where replaced with slick, raven black hair and sharp, emerald green eyes.

"L-Loki?" He swallowed hard as the God of mischief stalked closer to him, “W-What are you doing here? I thought you were in Asgard?"

 

"I was in Asgard, but then I died," Loki chucked at his own joke and waved a hand dismissively at Bruce. "I have not come to steal you away in the night like some small child, nor have I come to sharpen my dagger under your rib cage. I am here simply to study. Now, please go about your business," Loki sat on the desk and idly called up a green apple to munch on. "Or would you like me to work my hands over you again?" Loki laughed and took a tearing bite out of the fruit to give Bruce and over-sized, mischevious grin.

 

Bruce felt his face flush and he swallowed nervously, "You want to watch me...work?"

Loki shrugged and nodded.

For some reason that angered Bruce. "I don't know how good of an idea it is for you to be near me Loki… Remember what happened last time?" Bruce threatened, finally able to find his voice.

"You are a fascinating creature to watch," Loki said and continued to eat, "And I do not fear the beast. I seek to.... barter something with him. Can you speak with him even now? Or are your minds separate?" Loki asked and studied Bruce's alternating facial features like one would watch an animal.

"Um...thanks? I think," Bruce said awkwardly, still weary of the God's intentions. Loki had a way of making him uneasy, probably had something to do with him almost single-handedly taking over New York. Bruce shook his head and tried to focus on the present situation. "Uh yeah, I can talk to him now. I don't think he'd want anything to do with you though."

“Ah, you are linked! Intriguing!" Loki said and bit through the core of the apple, and began to chew the seeds. "Pity, I had hoped to offer him something he's longed for." Loki licked his fingers cleans and began to chew on the stem. "I could offer him freedom, and you, normality. Isn't that what you are doing here?" Loki gestured to the equipment. "Going against your nature, trying to be what you call _normal_ again?"

 

Bruce eyed him skeptically. How long had the God been watching him? "Wait, you could... separate us? How?! It's not possible! I've tried everything!" He screamed, refusing to let Loki get his hopes up of being normal again.

"Oh come now, you are a genius are you not? I am a God, anything is possible. I would have a few... conditions that we would need to agree upon before I say more." Loki's air of casual boredom disappeared and was replaced by cold intensity. "What say you Banner?"

 

Loki had to play his cards right. He needed Bruce to believe he could do this. In truth, he wasn't even sure if he could. He needed to keep him talking, keep him distracted. His spell was not yet done weaving itself into Bruce's bones. The simple touch of massaging the Doctor had anchored the potent bone magic, and when it was finished, Bruce would be under his influence. It was a subconscious thing, whispers in his ear, nudges in the right direction. Loki could "correct" behavior he did not wish with a flick of his eyes, or a stern tone. Making Bruce his own personal puppet. An invisible leash that the monster will never even know he wears. With Thanos still at large, and Odin on the throne, Loki preferred to be prepared for any eventuality. The Hulk would make an excellent bodyguard.

 

Bruce glared, still not sure if he should trust the God of lies. "No. You tell me the terms first or no deal...Laufyson."

 

Loki was on his feet instantly and yelling in the doctor's face. "DO NOT EVER CALL ME THAT." Loki seethed and the memories of his mother came flooding back in a horrid rush. Before he could stop himself Loki was overcome with emotion. He hissed and tuned his back to wipe away the tears with an old shirt of Banner's from a table. The smell of vanilla and musk overwhelmed him and he latched onto it like a lifeline. He held the shirt and breathed in the unfamiliar scent until his breathing slowed. He sat down in the chair and wrung the shirt in his hands. “I am sorry. I did not mean to- gah." He snorted and looked to Bruce with watering eyes. “My terms... I shall study you for two of your weeks, either here or on Asgard. At the end of such time when I have worked out the details, I shall separate you two. But the beast, Hulk, must serve me for as long as it takes to learn his strength for my own. Will that suffice?"

 

Bruce was still in shock from the sudden shift in emotions. When Loki screamed at him he covered his face, expecting a strike that never came. Loki was unstable, probably worse than he was. He felt bad for the guy. What could two weeks hurt?  He'll just be watching anyway. And if he could be separated from the other guy and actually have a chance at a normal life, he'd take it. He was tired of people seeing the monster before him. He could tell the God was waiting for an answer, his piercing stare confirmed that. Bruce let his lungs fill up again before answering. "Fine, I accept."

 

Loki extended his hand and waited for Bruce to shake it to seal the deal. He was so close, so close to finishing the spell. As he brought his magic to his skin, he saw Bruce's eyes full with honest compassion.  Loki was struck. This man, was showing concern for him? He gave Bruce a quizzical look, and when Bruce shook his hand, his spell faltered. Only a fraction of it was finished. The sliver wove itself to the back of Bruce's neck and waited.

 

"I shall watch you here for one week, then on Asgard for the rest. Oh, and don't bother telling anyone about our little arrangement. They won't even be able to see me." Loki strode over to the chair again and picked up the damp shirt of Bruce's. He held it idly in one hand while he waited. "Why are you working with the moonlight? Is your bed uncomfortable?"

 

 

He nodded to Loki in agreement and went to grab his glasses off the table. He chuckled softly at Loki’s question. "No my bed is plenty comfy, Tony only buys the best," he said with a smile. "I just- can't sleep sometimes. I think too much, about my past, about…the other guy, New York," Bruce raised his head to look at Loki before dropping his eyes back to the floor shyly. "And uh, when I can't sleep I come down here and work. Helps me relax, you know?" He said even though he knew Loki probably wouldn't know. Must be nice being a God, having everything served to you on a golden plate, not a care in the world, nothing to keep you up at night...

 

"I find solace in my work as well." Loki said softly and as he played with the shirt, he noticed he had ripped the arm seam. More for something to do than anything else, he called up a needle and thread and began to sew. He started the anchor stitch the way his mother taught him. The memory made his eyes water again but he fought though it with work. He began to get lost in the stitches, as a form of meditation.

"Do you uh, want something more comfortable than that chair to sit on?" Bruce asked awkwardly, he doubted the threadbare seat had any kind of cushion left. 

"I am content, thank you. This entire lab is bigger than my...latest surroundings. I have forgotten what it is like to walk more than nine steps in one direction. Or sleep on something thicker than a sheet." Loki continued to sew as he talked. His energy was waning from the use of so much magic at once. He needed substance. And not some false conjured apple. Real food. "Might I trouble you for some bread and tea?"

 

Bruce just looked at Loki quizzically; this is the same man who took over New York? This thin, fragile, and nice looking man that sat idly on near his desk?

 

"Huh?” he asked dumbly, distracted by Loki’s nimble movements, “Oh yeah sure let me go get some." He turned to head up to Tony’s kitchen "You're welcome to join me, Loki." Bruce said with a small smile. "And I wouldn't let anyone, villain or not, sleep on the floor. You can have my bed, I've got a blow up mattress in the closet." With that, he smiled at Loki’s shocked expression and headed upstairs to the kitchen.

 

Loki kept his demeanor calm as he waited for Bruce to leave. The instant he left, Loki clutched his sides in agony. He was starving. The mere mention of food had his stomach dry heaving. He placed the shirt to the side and tucked his knees up. He curled in a ball and held his sides. He tried to steady his breathing as best he could. He shouldn't have done the spell. But he hadn’t known if Bruce would let him live, or even trust him enough to let him stay. He hoped the man returned soon, lest he die from starvation on the man's work bench. 

  

Bruce came back down 10 minutes later with hot chai tea in one hand and a few slices of buttered french bread in the other. He handed them to the God who was now sitting Indian style on his lab desk. "Here, be careful the tea is hot."

 

Loki was shaking by the time Bruce made it back. He took the tray with a polite "Thank you," and gingerly lifted a slice of bread to his lips. He took a small bite. 

Actual fresh bread.

And butter. 

Loki nearly moaned and swallowed quickly. He wanted to savor his first real food in months, but his stomach quickly won out. He took the slice in three quick bites, snapping his teeth together like a wolf devouring a chunk of meat. He chewed quickly and quietly, eyes darting warily around for a guard to snatch it away. An old habit. He took the hot cup of tea and drowned half of it, not caring that it burned his throat. When he exhaled, he coughed and steam flew from his nose. He picked up another slice and tore it in two before shoving it in his mouth.  He swallowed it with more tea and the second half followed the first.  He licked his fingers clean, careful not to waste a single crumb. He finished the tea with a gasp and set it down. The food felt uncomfortable in his belly. “Thank you for that," he stammered and winced as his stomach contracted painfully.

 

"Hungry?" Bruce chuckled with a raised eyebrow as Loki inhaled the food. "You know, I can cook you food right? All you have to do is ask." Bruce looked at Loki warmly before taking the empty dishes from the dark haired male’s hands. Bruce scanned his eyes over the lithe man in front of him. He looked a lot skinnier than before. His skin was much paler, like he hadn’t been out in the sun for a while. This Loki didn't feel like the Loki he met 6 months ago. This Loki seemed more timid, less confident and more broken. It reminded Bruce a lot of himself after his accident. There were so many questions he wanted to ask him. The worst one slipped out before he could stop it and he was sure Loki would strike him for stating "It wasn't really you behind the invasion of New York, was it?"

 

Loki froze. He had let this go too far. His façade had apparently been too effective. Curse his body for being damned with lack of power. And curse this man for making him lose his patience twice in less than an hour. Loki put on a mask of fury to hide his pain. "It was me was it not? I poisoned your mind and I tried to kill my own brother. I threw your Man of Iron from this very tower and here is where you broke me. The imprint of my body is entombed under glass, no? Did not your _Iron Man_ wish to keep it preserved as the time when a God was crushed beneath you?" Loki fumed and began to pace. His muscle memory keeping him to the size of Thanos’s cell. He couldn't deal with this. Not Thanos, not now. Loki began to murmur, his body and mind slipping in his exhaustion. By the stars… he couldn’t… keep control-

"Hot" "No’s" and "Why" slipped from his molten tongue, and he reined in his wayward thoughts as a horse galloping towards a cliff. When his hand touched the cool metal of a shelf he shook and calmed his mind, breathing slowly, and collecting himself. "No, you do not get to ask me about that." He glared and snapped his fingers to leave, but all he got was a flicker. Loki swore colorfully in Norse. Without a word he stormed out the hall, down the two flights of stairs and to the third door on the left that led to Bruce's room.

 

Bruce paused for a second before following the fuming god downstairs into his bedroom. How did Loki know where it was?

 

Loki had studied the layout of the tower toughly from the snatches of images from the hawks mind. He stepped over a pile of books wedged beside and overflowing shelf. He left the light off and stumbled into the bathroom. He locked the door and turned on the shower as cold as it would go. Loki stepped into the dark tiled alcove and let the water drive away the thoughts that plagues his mind. He tilted his chin up so the water would flow over his eyelids, keeping them closed. If he was in the dark, he couldn't see the flame, or the light. Dark and cold was safety, it held secrets and power only he knew how to use.

 He gasped and tuned his back to the spray. He let the cold water harden him. He would be as the ice. Cold and unforgiving. Unbreakable and deadly to those of weak mind. He lost track of time, but it was long enough he heard footsteps enter the room. 

 

Bruce heard the bathroom door slam and the water turn on. He figured he'd give the god a few minutes then he'd check on him. He pulled the air mattress out of his closet and turned on the compressor. While it was inflating, he pulled out spare sheets, blankets, and pillows for himself before undoing Loki’s bed. When he heard the water turn off he figured it was safe to try to talk to him again. He knocked on the door softly before speaking "Loki? Hey, um I'm sorry for upsetting you. I really didn't mean to....”

The doctor was met with complete silence and he coughed awkwardly. “Ok, uh, your bed is ready whenever you want. Good night I guess, sleep well." With that he walked over to the blow up mattress before placing his glasses on the floor and stripping off his shirt and sliding under the blankets. Within 15 minutes Bruce fell asleep.

 

Loki heard the doctor ask him something but he refused to answer. Instead he tuned the water off. He caught a towel from the rack and placed it in the bottom of the soaked shower. A second followed the first. Loki stripped his wet clothes off and hung them on the now empty bar. He sat down, naked and wet, against the rough tile. He used one towel for a pillow and the other for a blanket. And there he slept till a soft noise woke him.

Loki waited a few more minutes before peeking out to see what the noise was. He saw another bed set up and the Midgardian was snoring softly on it. Loki walked over and saw him twitch. Curious he stepped closer and placed his hand over Bruce's head. Within moments he was inside his very dreams.

Here, he found himself back in a lab. A smaller and simpler one. But it was Loki himself working on some jumbled mess of machine, and Bruce was watching. Loki looked down on the piece of paper the doctor was writing on and read the haphazard scrawl.

_Why are his eyes green? Last time I saw him they were blue. Is this in coloration due to the change in behavior? Why help me? Why now?_

Loki scoffed. "Even in your dreams you persist. I will not indulge your curiosity. I am here to use you for my own gain. Noting more." Having enough of the warped realm, Loki manipulated his subconscious, and the dream world twisted around them until Bruce was in a small cabin. It was cozy and filed with books. He seated Bruce beside a small fireplace and handed him a book with a green cover and blank pages. "Read this." He said and left the dream.

 

Back in the real world, he crawled up Bruce's bed and tugged a mess of covers over him. He fell asleep, and mercifully dreamt of nothing.


	2. The nature of monsers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki attempts to bring Bruce under his spell, but the scientist opens his heart up instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's not a bad guy, he's just drawn that way.

Bruce woke up some time after 10 am. The late night last night wore him out and made him sleep in way longer than he was used to. The doctor stretched and yawned before grabbing his glasses off the floor and pulling himself out of bed. He was happy to see Loki finally came out of the bathroom, and slept soundly in his bed. Bruce smiled at Loki’s soft features. He looked so much more peaceful when he was asleep. Bruce smiled once more before pulling on a t-shirt and walking down to the kitchen to make them both breakfast.

 

Loki sighed and woke blinking in the sunlight. The room was unusually quiet.  There was no noise, no soft sigh to lull him to sleep. He reluctantly got up and skimmed Bruce's closet, not willing to use more magic and tire him out. He found simple black dress pants that were too loose in the waist, but a belt fixed that. An undershirt of white, and a grey dress shirt followed. He walked up to the kitchen and smiled when he saw Bruce cooking. He assumed that he was not to get any, for his deal was to watch, not to be a guest. Whatever he was making smelt wonderful enough to make his stomach growl. Loki fidgeted with the oversized shirt and rolled up the sleeves. He sat down on a bar stool in silence and simply watched.

 

Bruce smiled when he heard, what he assumed was Loki, walk down the stairs. Great timing too, breakfast was almost ready. He made an entire plate of eggs, 4 Belgium waffles, bacon, toast with jelly and pulled out a carton of orange juice. When he heard the bar stool get pulled back he turned around to wish Loki a good morning but stopped when he noticed what Loki was wearing.

"Did you raid my closet?" He asked, humor present in his voice.

 Loki grimaced at his words. "Did I what?"

 "Oh yeah I keep forgetting you aren't from around here,” Bruce chuckled quietly at Loki’s confusion.

Loki shook his head and tried to change the subject. "Do you and the beast require this much food for every meal?"

“Whoa!” Bruce laughed harder, “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Half was for you, ya know? But if you don't want it...." Bruce winked before turning back to the bacon cooking in the frying pan. When he turned back to tease he saw Loki’s face fall.

"Hey," he said softly, "I was just joking. The food is for you too. I'm not going to take it away."

 

Loki snorted. "I will take care of myself," he said stubbornly as his stomach growled rebelliously. Loki hated being indebted to anyone.

Bruce peered down at him suspiciously, “Your stomach says otherwise," he said pointing an accusatory spatula at him.

"I am not your guest. I am here to observe you and you will answers my questions or I will haul you off to Asgard. Now, do you and the beast both require food? Separately I mean?"

Bruce couldn't hold back the eye roll. "And yeah, the other guy needs food too, but only as much as my stomach can fit." Bruce pulled the frying pan off the stove and scraped the bacon onto a plate. "Well I'm not going to be able to finish this all by myself so if you want some, take some. I'll be in the lab." Bruce scooped his breakfast onto his plate and grabbed his mug of coffee before heading downstairs to eat.

Loki watched as Bruce left and when he was certain he was in the lab, he reached over for a slice of bacon. This time he managed not to wolf the food down. A few small bites at a time, and all the bacon disappeared followed by a slice of raspberry jam toast. Loki was in the middle of his second slice when he heard the elevator ding. A flash of bright yellow of fear encompassed his ethereal vision, laced with white panic.

The hawk stumbled out, bleary eyed and sniffing. "Who made the feast ?" He exclaimed and hesitated for a moment. Loki was caught with the jam toast halfway in his mouth, dangling like a panting dog's tongue. Barton immediately froze and his eyes dilated. Loki dropped the slice on the plate, and murmured a spell of ignorance. His magic only made him unnotable, instantly forgettable. Barton blinked like an owl and shrugged. "Gotta lay off the beer and poptarts before bed with Thor." He stammered, before heading for the coffee pot. Loki held his breath as the hawk passed within centimeters of him. The short haired man picked up the half eaten toast and shrugged before taking a large bite. He turned on the tv and brought the rest of the tray over with him to the couch as he listened to the morning news.

Loki sighed heavily.

_That was close._

Loki made his way down to the labs, eager to see how Bruce was getting on. He slid the door open quietly and leaned against the far wall. Loki watched as Bruce went from desk to screens, to tinkering with various machine parts laid out carefully across the room, to scribbling notes down in a notebook. There was a pattern here. Bruce wasted no time. Everything was efficient and calculated. He wondered if the man always had to be this way. Every step measured, every feeling weighed for worth.

_What must it be like to fight yourself every moment of every day?_

Loki chuckled softly. It was damn tiring, that's what it was. He waited until Bruce had nearly hypnotized himself in his work before asking, "How do you keep yourself calm day by day? Do you and the beast have an agreement? "

“Jesus!” Bruce jumped, snapping his pencil between strong fingers. He was so immersed in his work he didn't even hear Loki come downstairs. Hulk flew to the surface in alarm, causing Bruce to grip the steel table tight until he calmed back down. “Y-You can't sneak up on me like that,” he warned, ungripping the now bent metal table and placing his glasses back on his face. “Um, not sure. Practice I guess?”

Loki’s eyes widened and his body froze when he saw something move in the monitor next to Bruce. He looked closer and saw the reflection of the Hulk in the glass. Loki was awestruck. This was how his powers worked! He controlled the mind and was visible in a mirrors light. For glass reflects everything, hidden or not. He pointed to the beasts reflection eagerly. "Can you see this?! How? How are you capable of this?!" Loki looked in a mixture of horror and fascination. He thought the beast was a splitting of Bruce's persona, but this, this meant they were one and the same. He could never separate them, not entirely. But there was a chance he could still tame the beast.

 "Yeah...I can see him,” Bruce sighed, looking at his reflection.  “I don't really see me without seeing him anymore."  He said bitterly, tearing his eyes from the monitor and brushing the God off as he returned to his work.

 

Loki shuddered. To have one’s soul torn into two… not many could survive. "Interesting," Was all he said, trying to hide his fear. He flexed his fingers and stretched slightly. He needed to bide his time, and to access the beast without risk to his own body.

_Mother beyond the stars.. Help me bind the beast._

"May I try something with you?" He asked and sat down on the floor. "I need to see how interwoven your minds are. Sit in my lap and face me," he asked as nonchalantly as he could.

Bruce just laughed, surely Loki couldn’t be serious. When Loki’s expression didn't change he got nervous.  "Y-You’re serious?"

"Yes, I need close contact with your heart and your mind. Will you consent?" He sat cross-legged and sighed when Bruce still hadn’t moved. "This position allowed for our hearts to nearly touch, unless you would prefer me lying on top of you?"

Bruce's throat about closed up in panic and he shook his head quickly. "N-No, that's fine... I’ll go with option one."

Bruce crepted slowly to the God, feeling incredibly awkward. As he inched closer he noticed Loki was smirking at his embarrassment, Bastard.  He kneeled down onto the floor before positioning himself on the God's clothed lap, blush on his cheeks never fading. When Bruce was finally situated, both legs were wrapped around the lithe torso and his groin was unbearably close to the other man's. "Um like this?" he asked uncomfortably, “I'm not too heavy am I?”

“Hardly." Loki felt the unbelievable warmth flood over him as Bruce sat in his lap.  The scientist shuffled and Loki grimaced as he settled himself finally. Loki reached forward in a hug and placed one hand over Bruce's spine and the other on the back of his neck. "Easy now midgardian, relax for me," Loki crooned, his voice appearing comforting. He waited until their breathing synced. "Now close your eyes and concentrate on my heart. Feel it beat against your chest as if it was your own." Loki gasped and let the cold of his Jotun magic seep into Bruce’s back, bleeding through to the spine. "Hold still please."

Bruce nodded, not trusting his voice not to break. He couldn’t help flinch any time Loki touched him. Ever since his accident he hasn't really let anyone get close to him, for fear of the reaction it would cause. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. He shivered when he felt the cold run down his spine but then he tried his best to stay still for Loki.

"Um how long is this going to take?" Bruce blushed, still feeling incredibly awkward straddling the man’s lap. The thing that terrified him the most was the way he knew his body was going to respond if he continued sitting on Loki, or really any man, for much longer.

"It will take as long as it takes,” Loki spoke softly, entranced by the complex cigls of binding he wove into the mortal’s body. With luck, his earlier spell would amplify this, and bind the Hulk to his will. “I have never done this before," Loki muttered, gasping as the Hulk forced through Bruce’s spirit energy and closed in on his own. The creature was displeased with him, pushing raw anger and hatred down Loki’s open channel, and the God expended enormous amounts of energy just to keep his soul safe. Loki began to pant under the strain. The beast’s brute force was relentlessly pounding away at his barrier. The spell was so nearly complete, he just had to hold on a little longer...

“L-Loki?” Bruce stammered, His body felt like every nerve was being lit on fire. Loki was squirming and panting underneath him and he had no idea why. He bit his own lip hard, hoping the pain would be enough to will down his arousal. It did, until something made Loki jump and grind his hips upward causing Bruce to let out a groan of pleasure.

Loki’s eyes snapped open when he registered a change in Bruce's body. Blood was flowing downward and his heart began to race. With a start, he reasoned the scientist was becoming aroused. Loki hurriedly barred the “door” to the Hulk’s soul, and began to resurface with a moan. "What- are- you- doing?" Loki growled half in and half out of Bruce's mind. He meant it as hostile, but since he was feeding from Bruce's energy, Loki to began to fall victim to his own body. A potential deadly psychic loop began to form. Loki fed off Bruce’s state of arousal, which in turn, caused him to present more “willing” and the doctor became aroused yet again.

"Hey! Not my fault!" Bruce panted heavily, shuddering as Loki shifted "You thrust your hips up into me, that's a body's natural response to stimuli. I would know! I'm a doctor!" Bruce tried to sound stern but his voice couldn't stop shaking.

Loki hissed at him. "It may be natural to you, but I can control this at the same time-ahhhhh!" Loki screamed and his hand clenched into the back of Bruce's head with agony. The Hulk had broken down the psychic barrier and followed him out of Bruce's mind. The beast was trying to drag him back down into the darkest depths of its angry void. Flashes of white and black strobed in his mind as the beast terrified him. "Stuck- Stuck!" Loki barked pitifully, trying to break the loop he was now trapped in. "Help! S-Stuck," was all he could muster before the Hulk began to affect his physical body in effort to truly kill him.

Loki’s nails clawed painfully in his hair and down his back, causing him to scream out.  "Loki! Ah! Stop!" He yelled, until he realized the God under him seemed to be writhing in tremendous pain. "What- what do I do?"

"Anything! Can't break the loop-" he screamed in pain now as the Hulk reached though to his body and squeezed his arm. Loki let out a wail and his arm began to bend unnaturally. "Distract him!" He snarled.

“Umm- okay, okay yeah!” Bruce nodded at Loki before yelling to the ceiling "JARVIS! Play Tony's personal album! Full blast!"

Within seconds Thunderstruck came blaring over the lab speakers. Bruce never minded Tony's music but the loud instrumentals scared the big guy. Ironic really. As soon as the music came on, his body twitched hard and he could feel the Hulk slowly shrinking back into him.

Loki flinched and gasped as the blaring music filled the room. He used the chaos to run from the surprised Hulk, so to speak. He leapt back into his body and the force of the now broken connection rocketed Bruce across the room.

Bruce's body hit the cement wall with a loud crunch. The hit knocked the wind from his lungs, and he collapsed flat on the floor gasping and moaning in pain. "J, that's good," he groaned out when he breathing started coming back to normal.

 

Loki scrambled to his feet. He ran across the room to check if Bruce was unharmed, or more importantly if the Hulk had claimed dominance. Loki picked up the Doctor’s glasses and wiped them off before placing them gently on his face. "Doctor, are you alright?" He asked with genuine concern.

Bruce groaned painfully before lifting himself his chest off the floor, "I've had worse, if you can believe it," he laughed breathlessly, "I could use a hand up though."

Loki grabbed Bruce's hand and pulled him up gently, helping him steady himself on his own feet. "What the hell happened?"

"I-I ran into difficulty. The Hulk found my presence...intrusive. He attempted to crush me in my own mind. I have never had another mind follow me back before." Loki said and helped Bruce to a chair to sit down. "I am sorry. You may have dreams of unusual things for the next few days. The Hulk, and therefore you, have touched my mind. Some of my memories may have been looked at, unknowingly." Loki frowned. "It still shouldn't have happened. But perhaps your....interest in my actions caused the beast to awaken. Is he present in all your sexual desires?" Loki asked, still regaining his earlier composure.

Bruce’s head snapped up and his cheeks turned bright red. "I don't really know, I haven't really, you know, done anything, since the accident," Bruce's eyes fell again, too embarrassed to even look up anymore.

Loki grinned wildly. Finally a topic he was in control of. On a whim, he took Bruce's chin in his hand and made him stare into his eyes. Bruce’s breath hitched at the gesture and Loki smirked at the reaction. He leaned in close with a deadpan expression as if looking for something in the back of Bruce's eyes. He held his grip firm until the scientist's blush began to warm his hand. "He does not seem to be present now. " Loki finally released his chin, but not before run in his thumb over Bruce's lower lip. "Do you need rest before you return to work?" Loki pestered him, enjoying the now fumbling Banner. "Or do you wish to continue in... this state?" Loki asked, his eyes flicking down to Bruce's pants and back up with a smirk.

Bruce blushed harder, if that was even possible, and swallowed hard when fingers were placed on his lips. "I-I should probably rest,” He said, pulling out of Loki's grasp and crossing his legs to hide his arousal. “L-Lets call it a day ok?" Bruce squeaked, backing quickly into his bedroom.

Loki chuckled and gave the doctor about a five minute head start before he followed him down to his room. Loki barged in without knocking and smirked. "I shall rest as well then." Loki sighed slightly when he realized Bruce was in the shower. And judging from the lack of hot air rushing under the door, it must have been a cold one. Loki decided to put his old clothes back on and sat in a small chair overlooking the city lights. From here, he could see one of the apartment buildings that had been torn apart by a leviathan. He hung his head.

_What a fool I was, to believe I had more power over Thanos, and the lost one. Arrogance and Pride I held hand in hand as I stumbled through the darkest corners of the universe. Vengeance kept me cool  in the scorching desert wastes, and my wit procured what I needed to survive._ _But oh, my arrogant youthful self, fell victim to believe I could conquer the very force that drives the universe itself. Death. And though I tried to manipulate it, how could I win against the Immortal Titan whose death is nothing but a mistress to woo? Such carriage he wrought in flesh and brutality, laying armies at her feet by the millions as if they were nothing but roses on the doorstep._ _The universe was his church, and all the souls merely tokens to play with, entire planets simply burning jewels in Death’s sweet crown of suffering._ _And I too, a gift, a plaything to tear and burn and defile in her name. Such agony Thanos wrought on my very soul… I endured the unendurable, and when death became a mercy I would never be granted, I begged, begged to have an existence beyond the fire._

Loki rubbed the small spot on his lower back, a brand marking him Thanos’s property. A cruel thing, etched deep into his bones, never healing, only covered with glamour.

_And so help me, when I was marked, I wept for joy, for existence as a puppet was the greatest delight I could remember._

Loki sat there for a long time, gazing out at the city. Over the broken buildings and scorched Earth. Remembering each and every life he took. Every soul he too, laid at Death’s feet, just like his master. If not for the savagery of the Hulk he would have never -

 **L** oki’s head snapped around and glared at Bruce. Irritated he had been caught unaware.

 

He walked over to Loki who was gazing out the window staring at some of the still broken buildings. Bruce put his hand on Loki's shoulder before whispering "It wasn't your fault you know."

Loki gave Bruce a tiny, but genuine, smile. "It was half my fault, but thank you," Loki reached up to hold Bruce's hand as he spoke. Some of their psychic bond had lingered, and with an overpowering swell of emotions, Loki found himself leaching the poison from his savage wounds." I do not know why I am telling you this, perhaps our mental link has made me relax around you.” He began, dizzy with chaotic emotions he could barely control. Something was drawing him to confess, to explain what he had been forced to bear. And the more he struggled against the tide of memory, the harder it became to stay conscious.

“Tell me what happened Loki,” Bruce said softly, winding both his hands around Loki’s as he sat on the bed.

Loki let the dam break, the second one in mere hours. His body trembled with release and he stumbled through the broken snatches of his tale, urged on by the sheer kindness in Bruce’s eyes. Kindness he had not seen since his mother’s smile.

“When I fell from the Bifrost, I landed on the realm I so nearly destroyed in my attempt to prove myself better than Thor. Jotunheim was the turning point, the cornerstone that was pulled from my carefully, constructed life. Every lie I had ever been told, every true intention made clear the day I found myself kin to the monsters I had grown to fear as a child.  Savage, cruel beasts that had deserved to be destroyed, so that I could be free of the curse upon my blood. To show I was stronger than my past. When Thor brought about the destruction of the bifrost, I was cast down upon the broken world, and laid bare for all of Jotunheim to seek its revenge. The very planet broke my bones as I had broken his, and the inhabitants delighted in taking strangled pleas from my lips as they use me to satisfy their thirst for revenge and want of flesh. I was their plaything for countless months, and when they grew tired of my screams, I was traded, a slave, a pet to Thanos in exchange for the power to restore their world.” **  
**

Loki swallowed deeply and his eyes glazed over. "I was remade. Forged under fists, fire, and flesh. I was made hollow, like a puppet. His mind filled my empty body and I did not wake until you crushed me to the floor. Thanos was sure you were going to kill me so he left me to die. In a strange way, the green monster saved me." Loki whispered quietly.

Bruce held Loki’s hand tighter before pulling him close in a hug. "I knew it," Bruce whispered, keeping the God wrapped tight against his chest. "I knew it couldn’t have been you behind it all. Not after Thor talked so highly of you. It just didn't add up." He let Loki lay bonelessly against his shoulder, likely worn out from the gravity of his past. Bruce only let Loki go so he could rest a hand on his cheek. “Thank you, for telling me. I’ll admit, if it snapped you back to reality I don’t really feel to bad about, you know.” He said, referring to the time Hulk used him as a rag doll. “I know it was hard, admitting all that. I could give you the doctor answer and tell you ‘admitting problems is the first step to self healing,’ but something tells me you wouldn’t like that answer.” He chuckled when Loki finally cracked a small smile. “Hey, there he is.” Bruce said, brushing his thumb over the trembling lip.

Loki blushed slightly. He could not believe how sweet and caring this man was proving himself to be. With a pang of guilt, he felt horrible for tricking Bruce with the spell. Loki sighed and looked away.

Bruce followed Loki’s gaze, using his hand to tilt Loki’s face back towards him. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you are you again. I know what its like, to be afraid of yourself. To be seen as a monster."

Loki sighed again, his Jotun form flickering and his eyes beginning to bleed red. "I am the monster parents tell their children about at night.” He whimpered softly, before his eyes grew hard and his tone turned mocking. "Don't walk alone, a Jøtun will ravage you in the bushes and eat your heart! Don't leave a child unattended, a Jøtun will steal them and let them die in the cold of space." Loki chuckled darkly.

Bruce lowered his head so he could catch Loki’s gaze. "I know what monsters are Loki, and you are not a monster. Trust me on this one," he said with sad honestly.

When Loki finally looked at him, a flicker of blood red filled the normally emerald green orbs. His true self couldn't help but try to show itself in his weakened state. 

 

"What's a Jøtun?” Bruce asked curiously, “I don’t think I've never heard of that term."

 

Loki sighed and pulled away from Bruce, letting his glamour drop, revealing his true his hand. The dark blue skin crept up from claw-like black nails. Faint lines that resembled scars in a geometric pattern wove their way on the back of his hand, and continued to creep halfway up his wrist. He stopped it there. "This is my skin in its natural form. If you touch it I will give you agonizing frost-burn. The very nature of these monsters is to scar their infants at birth. To burn upon them rank or status. They leave the weak that can not handle the marking process out in the snow to die. I am no Asíér like Thor. I am Jøtun, a monster." Loki held his hand out to Bruce and watched carefully as the scientist's eyes shone with an emotion he couldn't place.

"I guess this means you're strong then." Bruce smiled, looking over the intricate patterns of Loki's flesh. "Your skin...it’s actually really beautiful," He said genuinely, taking Loki's Jotun hand into his own. He had completely forgotten about Loki's warning, too focused on tracing the lines of his skin. 

"Don't!" Loki panicked, trying to pull his wrist away before he-

_What?_ _Why was Bruce not burning?_

Loki looked to Bruce in awe. His mouth hung open and he stammered. The God of lies lost control of his voice. "H-h-h-how are you d-doing that?!" He gasped and tears he didn't know he was holding began to make his eyes shimmer. "No being can touch me in my true form! Not even the mighty Thor!" Loki stood up to Bruce and looked at him thoroughly confused. Loki’s eyes darted frantically around and he panted slightly. This was something new. This was unbelievable.  

"I'm not sure,” Bruce said, looking at his own, unblemished hand. “Maybe the other guy is good for something."

Loki’s desperation to be held, sinking in his stomach like a lead weight, did something unexpected even to him. He let go of Bruce and slowly began to undress. Carefully and slowly, he unbuttoned his shirt and placed it on the floor. He undid the pants and stepped out of them, and lastly, with a swallow of fear he took of his boxers. The God held his middle and arched over as the cold seeped from his bones. He gasped as the dark blue washed over him and clutched his head as the horns grew out, long and curving. They frosted over with ice at the tips and Loki’s breath came in clouds of mist. The scars of his linage crept up his body and blossomed over his ribs and down his arms and legs. He had three lines fall down his brow to his nose, and three across his chin, signifying the royal house. But his chest, his name mark, was bare. Only sons who were worthy enough to live got that. His hair grew long and wild to his shoulders. He stood on frost crystals forming on the floor and Loki let his silver Jotun magic spill across his shoulders like a frosted fur throw. "This is what I truly am. A frozen god, feared and hated by all."

Bruce’s expression though his entire transformation never changed. His honest and kind smile stayed put even as he raised his hand up to touch the icy blue skin. “Do you mind?”

Loki watched Bruce warily and when he saw only gentle intentions he nodded his approval. Bruce's hand sent fire along wherever it touched. He followed the scars like one would admire brushstrokes. Loki held still as a glacier, enthralled that someone was able to touch him.

Bruce traced each line of Loki’s chest with his fingers, stopping at his abdomen out of respect.  His skin felt cool, but not at all painful. After admiring Loki's body for a few minutes, he moved in closer, wrapping one hand on Loki's neck and placed another on his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Bruce gave him a sad smile. He knew the pain. The hatred, the abandonment. It was excruciating. Even worse when you have to go through it alone. But Bruce wasn't alone now, he had the Avengers, Tony, and now Loki. He finally had someone else he could connect with on a level no one else ever could. Bruce looked into Loki's eyes once more and smiled reassuringly, "Not all," before locking their lips together.

 

_And then there was Bruce's hand on the back of his neck. Fear and panic set in as primal urges commanded Loki to defend his most vulnerable spot, his throat. But there was an equal urge that Loki felt swell in his belly. Heat pooled there and he uttered a gasp when Bruce's other hand caught his chin. Loki was trapped. Fear overpowered all else in a yellow spike to the chest, but then Bruce leaned in and spoke words that made Loki nearly lose his footing. And then-_

Bruce's lips were soft and gentle on his own. It was a chaste kiss, one of sincerity and patience. All thought flew out of the God as he connected physically and emotionally to Bruce. He parted his lips ever so slightly and his hand snaked to Bruce's back, pulling him forward. Loki was as soft as he could be, wanting this moment to be as pure as it felt. As he kissed the scientist, the world fell away, and some heavy weight lodged itself in his chest. He let out a soft "Ah..." of surprise and clutched his chest. Loki’s heart seemed to skip several beats in a row and he let go of Bruce to feel his heart with both hands. He looked to Bruce and asked a question to which he did not know the answer. "What is this?" He gestured to his closed hands.

Bruce's body, that had been perfectly molded against Loki's moments ago, pulled back when Loki expressed a noise of pain. "What is it?" he asked, looking at Loki with concern. "What's wrong? What hurts Loki?" Bruce asked quickly, his medical senses kicking in.

"My heart flutters and burns. And my chest is heavy." Loki stammered and laughed. "I can't name it. Something blue, and purple. Colors like the northern lights of home. It sings in my heart." Loki gave Bruce a small smile. "You changed something. How?"

Bruce let out a relieved chuckle as he formed himself back against Loki’s chest. "I-I don't know what I did honestly. Does it at least feel...good?" Bruce asked hopefully. "Have you ever felt this way before?"

Loki nearly hummed with new energy. "It is good, but strange. I can't remember what this is." Loki looked down to find he was holding Bruce's hand. He felt secured, anchored to something good. It was comforting. "Listen, that laughable excuse of a bed of yours can't be comfortable. I don't mind sharing if you like." Loki paused and waited patiently. He did not wish to scare Bruce away but desperately wished to be near him.

_Spell be damned, he could win Bruce to his side this way._

"You're right," Bruce agreed, looking over to the mostly deflated air mattress, "That bed does suck." Bruce broke out in a fit of giggles before pulling Loki into another kiss. After pulling away, he flopped on top of his actual bed and wrapped himself up in the blanket. He patted the space next to him waiting for Loki to join him, a wide smile on his face.

“You must forgive me, I may tear a pillow or two. It has been some time that I have slept in my natural form." Loki said with a small smile and curled up next to Bruce. He only pulled the sheet over him and kicked the blankets to Bruce. He put one arm under his head for a pillow and the other he left in the empty spot between them.

"It's ok, Tony can afford it" Bruce smirked. He took the thick blankets from Loki and pulled them over his torso.

 "Goodnight Bruce," Loki whispered.

Bruce scooted close to Loki before placing a soft kiss on his lips and whispering "Good night Loki," into his ear.

Loki smiled although he couldn't move. He had feigned sleep to see what Bruce would do. He was so vulnerable here, and yet again, Bruce treated him with kindness and respect. And then his lips, of all the delicacies in the nine realms, those lips. It took all Loki had not to kiss him back. With a happy inner sigh he brought his glamour back, not wanting to destroy the bed. He fell fast asleep, confronted by the warm body beside him.


	3. A peaceful morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little angst, some more fluff and drama coming your way! Hope you like it!  
> Potential trigger warning: Flashbacks of rape but not detailed at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's damaged, but so is Bruce.

Bruce woke up to the sound of his watch beeping. Groaning at the sound, he fumbled for the button in the dark. After shutting off the offending noise, he laid his head back against the pillow, noticing a pale arm around his chest. He looked to his left and saw Loki, looking ever so peaceful in his slumber. He smiled at the God. Loki was so beautiful, it hurt his heart. He entwined his hand with the one against his chest before placing a soft kiss on Loki’s forehead. "Good morning Loki" he whispered, careful not to wake him up.

Loki stirred in his sleep. He felt Bruce's body move and his hand was caught against a strong grip. Loki made a small hum and stretched his body like a cat.  "Good morning Doctor.”

"Good morning,” Bruce chuckled, pulling Loki in for a tight hug, “Guess I failed at not waking you huh?"

"I am always wary. But it was a good attempt." Loki spoke with his eyes closed.

Bruce chuckled into Loki's hair. "What would you like for breakfast? I'm a fairly good cook."

"It does not matter," Loki purred and gently took one of Bruce's ankles in between his feet. "But I do have a request for today."

"Oh? And whats that?" Bruce asked, yawning as he curled closer to Loki.

"Can we spend time outside? I miss the fresh air." Loki said with a sigh and pulled Bruce to his chest. He rested his chin on Bruce's head.

"Of course. Anywhere specific you'd like to go?" Bruce asked, leaning close to press a kiss to  Loki's neck.

“Ah!” Loki jumped when Bruce's lips connected on his neck. He was very sensitive on the hollow of his throat and Bruce seemed intent on attacking it. "Anywhere is fine. Just out." 

Bruce smirked at Loki's reaction and continued placing wet kisses all over Loki's neck. He got braver and licked a stripe from the hollow of his throat to the spot behind his ear, grinning wide when Loki shivered. "Well there is a really nice park a few blocks from here and I think there is a craft fair going on in Manhattan. Would you like to do that?"

Loki shuddered and finally opened his eyes. His hips bucked towards Bruce and he had to screw up his eyes and think of Volstagg in a dress. He didn't want to push Bruce too far. But Gods that man's mouth was designed to pleasure him. "That sounds wonderful Bruce. Do you think there will be a blacksmith at the crafting fair? I need new armor." Loki said, mock seriously.

Bruce took the hint and moaned into Loki's neck, pulling their hips closer together. "They might, I doubt any human could make armor to fit Asgardian standards though."

"I was making a jest." Loki groaned and realized he was fighting a losing battle to keep his hands to himself. He ran one down Bruce's chest and across a milky white thigh. He slowly inched closer and stopped just short of touching him. "You are all worked up so early," Loki said and kissed Bruce softly. "May I?" He asked, seeking permission.

"Yeah well its been awhile," Bruce groaned louder, nodding quickly at Loki's question before gasping out a "Yes! Please."

Loki let his hand frost over, not knowing where Bruce kept his oils, so that the water from the frost melt would be pleasurable. He ran a line down the entire length and raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Impressive." He complemented and gripped the scientist’s length in a series of pulls to coax the blood down. When he was hard enough, Loki gripped the warm member and began to pump slowly. He noticed Bruce bucking forward, so he placed one hand on his hips to steady him. "Let me set the pace please.”

"S-Sorry" Bruce apologized before laying flat on his back. Loki's hand was ice cold but his entire body felt like it was on fire. Every nerve ending burning with sensation. He bit his lip hard just to keep from bucking again. He let out a shuddering gasp and waited for Loki to bring him to mind numbing pleasure.

Loki placed one hand over Bruce's abdomen to feel the muscles flutter there. "I left you in quite a state yesterday. I'm glad you are accepting my apology." Loki said and kissed the side of Bruce's neck. He pumped his hand quickly, but tightly. His aim was to please, not to tease the scientist. He let his hand turn all the way to Jotun, and smiled when he saw a small droplet slide out the tip. Loki brushed his thumb over the slit and played at it for a good minute before going back to Bruce. "Tell me what you want," Loki asked and nipped Bruce's earlobe and he pushed down with the hand on his belly.

Bruce groaned and pushed his head back into the pillow with a quiet "Fuck.” He moaned loudly when Loki squeezed at the base. "Ha- I don't always get what I want," Bruce chuckled deflectivly, desperately trying not to fuck into that magnificent hand. He could already feel himself getting close but he wanted it to last longer. It felt way too good to end this quickly.

"I am asking you a question, please answer," Loki said kindly and increased his speed. He twisted his wrist at the bottom and squeezed at the top. "How do you like this?" He asked and gave a single hard thrust before going back to the slow pace.

Bruce's breath hitched momentarily and he shuddered hard, "Yes, Loki, just like that please."

Loki smiled and nipped and sucked at Bruce's shoulder. He gave a quick thrust then a hard one. Watching Bruce's lungs heave and his body tremble sent a wave of pleasure through his own body. "Easy Bruce, don't fight it, relax. You are in the hands of a god after all." Loki chuckled and leaned over to kiss Bruce gently. "Let go, spill yourself on my hand." He asked, and his second hand moved from Bruce's hips so that Loki could twist his fingers around and the head while he pumped. "Come undone, Bruce...."

Bruce could feel the weight of his orgasm crashing down on him, and as soon as Loki gave him permission, he let it overtake him. His eyes shot open before rolling into the back of his head, his hips arched up and a scream of Loki’s name was ripped from his throat as he painted his chest and Loki’s hand with his seed. He wanted it to last longer, he hadn't felt this good in years and he never wanted it to stop. He sobbed into Loki’s shoulder as he came down from his high, bucking his hips slightly wanting more of the over-stimulating sensation.

"Easy pet, just breathe," Loki said and raised his hands so that Bruce could see him lick his seed off. Loki had what he wanted. A taste of Bruce's life. As he swallowed, he realized that the radioactivity carried on through Bruce's seed. This was good and bad. Good because Loki was able to feed off the excess energy, but bad because this meant his idea might not work.

Loki would need to attempt his greatest fear to seal the deal between them.

To hide his thoughts, he made a show of cleaning Bruce with his tongue, lapping at the seed on his chest until Bruce was clean. Loki did not give in to his pleadings however. Instead he kissed him once and sat up. "Once is enough for now my bedmate," Loki purred and headed off to shower. "I do not think you wish to be exhausted on our outing." With that, Loki closed the door and locked it behind him. Right now he needed to think of accomplishing his promise. He let the hot water wash over him and began to sing high and sweet, a song of old Norse.

 

Bruce watched Loki’s slender hips sway as he sauntered into Bruce’s shower, the door pulled tight and locked behind him.

"I’m so screwed.” He laughed, collapsing back onto his bed. He was really glad the big guy didn't make an appearance during their session. The main reason he strayed away from intimate contact with anyone after his accident was fear of the big guy. Soon it would be over though, Loki promised. Soon he'd be free of the monster and he wouldn't have to worry about hurting Loki or anyone ever again. Mentally or physically.  

 

Loki finished his shower and strode out, towel around his waist. He fixed his hair up into a high ponytail so it would be less irritating, and decided it was worth the magic to dress himself. He wore a green and yellow plaid shirt with a black leather jacket.  He had on dark wash skinny jeans and black sneakers for comfort. In his small amount of time on Midgaurd, he picked up on the ways mortals dressed. It wasn't like he could walk around in his battle armor.  A small gold chain appeared around his neck and he touched it lovingly before giving his attention over to Bruce. "Shall we be off then?" Loki said extending his elbow like a gentleman. Of course this meant Bruce would be the lady. He chuckled.

"Am I allowed to at least shower first?" Bruce chuckled too and put his hand in Loki's. "You uh, look great by the way," Bruce blushed, hurrying into his bathroom for a shower.

"I suppose. I shall wait for you in the kitchen." Loki nodded and went off to cook breakfast.

 

-*-

 

Loki walked down into the mercifully empty kitchen. He was starving, but wanted proper food. He opened the fridge for inspiration and decided on a savory breakfast. Loki pulled out cream, onions, cheese, bacon, basil, a few peppers and some spinach. He laid them all out on the counter and rummaged for the potatoes, salt, pepper, butter and flour. He set up two frying pans and proceeded to cut up everything into perfect bite sized pieces. Loki smiled as he worked, fond memories coming back to him. His mother had taught him the art of cooking when he was old enough to hold a spoon to mix. She said that cooking was the first magic people mastered. As she helped him mix ingredients she taught him the first lessons in knife work. From that he learned he had a natural talent for small knives and Frigga taught him everything she knew.

The potatoes were cooking in the frypan nicely and Loki added the bacon and onions to sautée beside them. In the other pan, he started a roux of flour, butter, and milk, whisking in spices to give it a kick.  He paused to lick a stray piece of batter from his hand and then added the cheese to the roux.  Finally the hashbrowns were done and Loki added the rest of the vegetables to soften. While he waited, he made a pot of coffee for Bruce and rummaged for some tea in the back of the cupboard. He found a Christmas blend, peppermint black tea, and shrugged as he added the hot water.

Loki pulled out two plates and dished out the hash browns just to catch Bruce with the warm steam. It was enough to fog the scientist's glasses. "Apologies Bruce." Loki said and handed him a dish towel before putting a good dollop of cheesy roux over the meal. "I do hope you like it," Loki said and began to dig in with gusto.

The doctor was dressed in a deep purple button down, paired it with tan pants and black dress shoes. It was all together a very flattering look and Loki felt the urge to compliment him on it, though Bruce was speaking before he could. 

"No ones ever made me breakfast before, thank you." He said genuinely, holding the plate with admiration, face split wide in a grin. When the combination of flavors touched his tongue he moaned in delight before he could stop himself. The raised eyebrow he got from Loki made him turn red and clear his throat awkwardly.

"Uh...it's um, very good, Loki," he stammered before dropping his eyes to the plate in embarrassment. When Bruce could find his voice again, he spoke. "The craft fair I mentioned runs all day but we should probably go early if we want anything good."

"I am glad you enjoy the meal," Loki fished out a particularly large piece of bacon and held it out with the cheese sauce. "I put spice on mine, would you like to try?" Loki held out the fork with his hand underneath to catch the drippings.

"Sure," Bruce grinned, leaning across the table waiting for Loki to feed him. 

Loki caught his chin with his free hand and opened Bruce's mouth. He tilted the piece down and let Bruce chew. Loki's hand didn't move from his chin until Bruce spoke.

"Is it too much? I quite like the chilies you have on Midguard."

Bruce shook his head while he finished swallowing. "I lived in Calcutta for a while when I was uh, dealing with the other guy. I acquired a taste for spicy food. It really is wonderful Loki. You are a fantastic cook. Thank you," Bruce said before leaning back over the table to press a gratuitous kiss to his lips.

Loki froze the instant their lips touched, sharply turning his head away when the scientists flicked his tongue seeking permission. Loki stayed still until Bruce pulled away, shooting the scientist a look of confusion and anger. This was an action Loki did not start, and therefore was unwelcome. Despite his earlier intimacies, Loki was fain to engage in them now. Before was an experiment, he had a goal and getting Bruce to masturbate by just asking was out of the question. Loki had needed to see if Bruce could be compatible in his future plans, and Loki needed to feel his heart at the point where he could hold nothing back.   

"Enough," He growled, picking up his plate and placing it in the fridge half eaten. His hands shook with barely contained rage, but it was not directed at Bruce. The action of being kissed while eating had triggered a memory of Thanos. Loki shuddered violently. He remembered starving in a hot and dry cell, forced to stay in his Jotun form with magic chains around his waist and neck. Every day Thanos would offer food and drink. Every day Loki told him to die. But after weeks of this Loki was barely clinging to life, and the only way Loki was permitted to eat or drink was after Thanos had used him.

  
Loki clutched his head and refused to look at Bruce. "I will wait down in the carport." He said quickly, snapping his fingers before disappearing into thin air.

Bruce’s stomach felt like someone had socked him. Maybe Loki did, Bruce didn’t know but with the amount of physical pain he was feeling, Loki may as well have. Bruce didn’t even get a chance to ask what was wrong, or apologize for whatever he did. Loki vanished before his brain could even catch up. Bruce sank back into his chair and yanked off his glasses, his face settling in his hands. His whole body shook with rage and rejection. He was sure if he looked in a mirror right now his eyes would be green. After a few minutes, Bruce composed himself enough to get up from the table, rinse his dishes, and grab his keys and glasses off the table before walking down to the garage.

-*-

Loki walked in circles trying to ease himself back into the world again. This “deal” of his might be his undoing. Around and around he paced, the familiar pattern of his cell keeping him in a small circuit. He finally managed to breathe again when he heard Bruce come down the elevator. Loki was relieved to see the Doctor, but the hairs on his neck stood up when he saw a green tinge in his eyes. Loki held up his palms in a gesture of defense. "I must apologize. I am not used to physical contact being...kind. Please forgive me for my actions."

The Hulk had flared to the surface when the doors opened and exposed Loki. He almost always made an appearance when Bruce felt threatened, a defense mechanism if you will. He was sure Loki saw it, but couldn't quite find it in his mind to care. That was until he saw the way Loki's posture shifted. The doctor breathed in deep and muttered a quiet "stop," forcing the Hulk back down. He looked suspiciously at Loki, unsure if he should believe his apology or not. Bruce being the gentleman that he is nodded in acceptance before walking past Loki and opening his door for him. "Ready to go?" He deadpanned.

Loki winced at Bruce's harsh tone but he nodded politely, he supposed he deserved a bit of that. Loki sat down in the car and fumbled with the lap belt for a moment before getting settled. He jumped slightly at the sound of the engine. Loki thought it best to stay quiet, but after a few minutes in the silence, he could not bare it anymore. He tried to start a light conversation that would hopefully ease the tension.

"I may have found a way to separate you two," Loki began and watched the city roll by. "Some of the details need working out. I will require a sample of your blood at one point and... and blood from the beast. Do you still carry the Chitari weapons? I suspect some may be there." Loki tried to reach out to Bruce’s hand, but pulled away reconsidering.

"I will keep my promise Bruce. No matter the cost to myself," Loki said quietly with a small smile.

"I can get you some of mine when we get home. As for the Hulk, I'll have to ask Jarvis where Tony keeps ‘em. I'm pretty sure he has them locked up with his suits. I also don't think we should try to reenact our little episode in the lab. Didn't really work out so well. Plus my ribs are still bruised from that concrete wall."

The tension was back, and Bruce immediately felt guilt creeping into his chest. Bruce cleared his throat, trying to dispell some of the awkwardness. "I'm sorry-I uh, invaded your space this morning. It won't happen again.”

"I am sorry for that too. And the accident in the lab. It seems I have a lot to apologize for lately." Loki made an effort at changing the subject. "Is there anything particular you would like to look at when we get to the fair?"

Bruce smirked and let out a short chuckle. When Loki raised a questioning eyebrow at him he just shook his head "Nothing, nothing.”

“What is it?” Loki chuckled, happy for Bruce’s shift in mood.

“I-uh-I was going to say, you," Bruce smirked, chuckling at his corny pun before offering his hand out as a peace offering.

Loki gently touched Bruce's hand and let their fingers intertwine. He immediately sighed in release, as if an bandage was applied to a wound.

"Well you can see plenty of me later." Loki said, leaning onto Bruce's shoulder. "I think I am beginning to trust you, Banner. " Loki said near a whisper.

Bruce tilted his head so it touched Loki’s on his shoulder and they drove the remaining 10 minutes in a peaceful silence


	4. Merry Christmas Loki

Loki was ecstatic to stretch his legs finally. The outdoor complex was _enormous_ and tents of all colors lined the stalls. He noticed how Bruce picked an outside one, stars forbid he have an episode, that way people can run and the Hulk wouldn't feel trapped. Thankfully, there wasn't too big of a crowd. A wind picked up and Loki snuggled close to Bruce and shivered. "Is it always this chilly here?" He asked and held Bruce's arm tightly. 

"You cold? Here," Bruce shrugged out of the brown leather jacket he wore and placed it on Loki’s shoulders. "Better?"

"Much better," Loki sighed as they passed each stall. The sights were curious, and everywhere things seemed to be decorated in various forms of red and green. Loki paused at a stand with tiny figurines on it. He picked up a wooden horse and made it trot as if he was a child.  

"This is very well crafted," Loki said to the young girl, no older than 12, running the stand. "Does he have a name?"

The girl blushed and nodded. "Sam, for my brother. He loves horses."

Loki saw the price tag at the bottom and noticed the girl's weary eyes. Tired. As if she had been working for days. Loki recognizes something in her and decided to extend a little more magic. Loki knelt down and held the horse in his palm.

"Would you like to see a magic trick? I'm a magician you see!" Loki chuckled and returned the girls smile when he saw her eyes light up.

"Oh yes please!" She gasped eagerly.

"Tell me your name and place your hands over mine." Loki asked and the girl did as she was told.

"Francine," She said, "What do I do?"

Loki smiled and let his magic seep through him. "Close your eyes and think of a horse running through the field," Loki said and watched the girls eyes screw shut. Loki poured his magic into the wood and the girl opened her eyes as she felt the toy spring to life.

"Now you must keep it a secret alright? Keep him safe and show him to your brother." Loki let his hands go and there was a second where he accidentally showed Bruce the now fully animate toy. It gave a tiny knicker and stomped a hoof. Francine was speechless. She looked to Loki, gave him a tight hug and a kiss on his cheek and went to place the toy horse in a tiny basket.

"And if you ever need anything, just ask Sam there. He is a lucky horse and he may grant a wish," Francine's eyes widened before nodding in understanding, holding her finger up to her lips.

Loki looked to Bruce sheepishly when he noticed he'd been caught. "Sorry about that, where would you like to go next?"

 

Bruce was in awe. There was no way in hell _this_ man took over New York. He just couldn't fathom the thought. He knew the truth, and although the rest of the world didn't, he was determined to one day make them.

"That was very sweet you know," Bruce said winding his fingers with Loki's before bringing their hands up to his mouth and kissing Loki's knuckles. "You are a beautiful person Loki." Bruce smiled and pulled Loki close to him to check out the remaining booths.

Bruce and Loki walked hand in hand through the festival looking at various crafts. "Let me know if you find something you like, I'll buy it for you for Christmas," Bruce said nudging Loki with his arm. This time, when Bruce held him close, Loki let him in. When Bruce kissed his hand, Loki blushed, and he felt the twinge of Jotun blue creep up his chest and neck. He pulled the jacket on and did the zipper up all the way to hide it.

“Christmas is your midwinter celebration correct?"

"Yes, it’s in about...3 weeks," Bruce said after checking the date on his watch. "I usually don't have anyone to buy for so, I kinda forgot it was this soon.”

 Loki looked at his companion with a small frown. "You do not have anyone close to you?"  

Bruce just shook his head sadly.

"I'm an only child and both my parents died in a car crash when I was 17. I had a few friends in college when I was getting my doctorate, but after the uh- _incident_ , I stayed away from everyone. I was dangerous. Didn't want to hurt anyone. Other than Tony, and now you, I’m completely alone. It's safer that way really."

Bruce was quiet for a minute before he remembered their agreement, "But hey, soon that won't be the case anymore, thanks to you." Bruce grinned widely at Loki and leaned their heads together.

Loki's heart swelled at Bruce's admission of loss. To be left to care for yourself, unsure of what you are and no one to trust or turn to? He gently carded and hand through Bruce's hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Loki let go only when he was gasping for air. "I am glad to have found you Bruce." Loki whispered, snuggling in close.

Bruce wrapped his arms around Loki and held him close to his chest. "I am lucky to have someone like you Loki. Now, come on, I want to get you a Christmas present."

 

As they walked, Loki found a few things that intrigued him but he had no coin. Around one corner, he saw a stall carrying wondrous scarves of many colors. In particular, he saw a dark purple one with an image of tiny gold owl on it. On closer inspection, he realizes the owl was wearing glasses. He held it up beside Bruce and chuckled as Bruce made the same face as the bird.

"This is so novel, and it reminds me of you." Loki said and ruffled his partners hair. "You make an adorable owl."

"I'm not nearly as wise though,” Bruce chuckled and fixed his hair. He took the scarf from Loki’s hands and draped it around his lovers slender neck. It looked perfect on him.

"Perfect," Bruce purred. "Wait here ok?"

Bruce brushed Loki’s cheek with his thumb and walked over to the vendor to pay for the scarf. After giving the man behind the counter the money he returned to Loki and kissed his hand gently.

"Merry Christmas Loki."

Loki looked to Bruce and back to the scarf. "Thank you Bruce. This means a lot to me." Loki played with the hem of the scarf and returned his hand to Bruce's own.  "I have never known a man as kind as you. You continually manage to surprise me with every sweet gesture. But this, this is a gift from the heart and I will treasure it always, my brilliant little owl." Loki sighed contently.

"Well, hearing you say that means a lot to me too. Want to look at anything else before we head home?" Bruce asked while they walked over to a very steam punkesque booth.

“I am content, thank you."

The pair walked to the booth filled with tiny gears and gadgets all over. The booth had all kinds of artwork and gadgetry made from old watch gears. Bruce didn't know why but he always loved this kind of stuff. Probably because of how they can take something so old and make it look new had something to do with it. Bruce let his eyes glance over everything the small booth had. His eyes landed on a particular pocket watch. It had a shiny golden outer case. The face was black with turquoise hands and Roman numeral numbers. In the very center were polished gold gears probably from another watch. He held it in his hand and admired it. Everything about it was beautiful. The pocket watch reminded him of his grandfather. He always carried one and Bruce remembered taking a liking to the one he had. He asked the woman in the booth how much she would sell it to him for. When she responded with a hundred dollars more than he was willing to pay, he sighed and put it back onto the table. He thanked the girl and walked back towards Loki outside of the tent.

Loki watched the exchange between Bruce and the woman turn sour. When Bruce walked up without the watch, his face fell. But the God had an idea.

"Bruce, darling? Would you get me a drink from the vendor there? Please? Something warm if they have it."

"Sure," Bruce rubbed Loki’s arm soothingly, "I'll be right back ok?"

Loki waited until Bruce was out of sight before returning to the booth. He picked up the watch and asked the woman if she’d consider a trade. She nodded respectively. Loki pulled the thin gold chain, a gift from his mother when he was just a boy, and held it out to the woman. She looked it over and nodded. Loki asked for a box and the woman wrapped it up in a tiny grey box with tissue. It was just small enough to fit in his coat pocket. He would give it to Bruce later.  

Loki was a little sad to leave his mother's necklace behind, but when he earned enough, he would come back for it. When he saw Bruce returning, Loki quickly pretended he was looking at a ring.

Bruce came back to Loki with two large coffee cups. He handed one to Loki with a smile. "Here, try it and let me know what you think. I had them add something extra."

Loki grinned and took the cup from Bruce. He took a long swallow and hummed. "Caramel apple cider. You really do know the way to my heart." Loki said and linked arms with Bruce, careful not to let him feel the bulge in his jacket. "You spoil me rotten with all these gifts Bruce." Loki said as he walked in time with Bruce's steps.

"You deserve them Loki, you deserve everything," Bruce whispered the last part before leading the two of them back to the car.

"Shall we head to the park next?"

“It's only a few miles from here and the sun should be setting soon. I think this is the perfect time to go to the park" Bruce opened the passenger side door for Loki and waited until he got in before closing the door and walking to his side.

Loki stepped in the car and his eyes popped when he looked at the clock on the dash. "Goodness, we have been out all day haven't we?" Loki said as he rested a hand on Bruce's shoulder. How odd to think that this morning he was fearful of the man's touch. And now, a few hours later he wanted to keep contact with him. He needed it. The heavy feeling came back in his chest and he coughed slightly.

"So tell me Bruce, what sort of music do you like?" Loki asked and let his thumb caress Bruce's shoulder as he drove.

"Anything soft. I don't know if you noticed, but loud music scares the big guy. I listen to a lot of piano music and anything with hand drums. It's calming and easy to meditate to."

Loki hummed in quiet agreement, they arrived at City Park in just under 5 minutes.

-*-

"Ready?"

Loki stepped out of the car and walked up the gravel path. He walked beside Bruce but put his hands in his pockets. It was not as if he did not wish to hold his hand, his arms were simply tired. Loki looked up and his stomach churned at the sight.

"Is that…That's the bridge, isn’t it?"

Bruce looked up to where Loki was staring and swore. His memory flashed back to the battle of New York, Loki in chains, everyone standing on the bridge wishing Thor goodbye and Loki good riddance.

"Yeah um…sorry about that.” He scratched his head awkwardly. “I kinda forgot.”

Loki looked up to the bridge and started on the path towards it. He walked up and onto the red stone without a word. He stepped over to where Thor and him stood, but he was in the place of his brother. 

"I remember that day. You all seemed so relieved the fighting was over. I wanted so badly to speak, but the muzzle was thick and it held my tongue in iron." Loki called up and illusion of himself in chains. It was reenacting his movements from before. Every wary eye twitch, every swallow of fear.

"Do you wish to know what I would have said? " Loki asked and waved the illusion away. "I would have said I am sorry. What I did caused so much pain and anguish. I will bear my punishment for as long as it is necessary. I should thank you for stopping the monster. And for your courage, despite all the unknown enemies before you."

Loki stepped closer to Bruce. His voice quieter now.

"You wore yellow. I thought it looked well on you. A man who hides all his life decided to wear the brightest color at long last. Yellow is the color of freedom to you, isn't it? You can finally relax and wear what you like, instead of what you wear to hide."

Loki let a hand stroke the front of Bruce's shirt, along the buttons. "You should wear it more often."

Bruce pulled Loki tight against his chest and the smaller began to cry. 

"I-I'm sorry,” He whispered brokenly. “If I had figured it out sooner…I could have saved you so much pain." He wiped Loki's tears on the back of his sleeve before holding their foreheads together. “I'll wear yellow for you any time you like."

"Thank you Banner..." Loki said softly, brushing long curls out of Bruce’s eyes. "and do not trouble yourself with what might have been."

Loki wove his fingers together with Bruce's and he began to lead him away from the bridge. He walked slightly ahead of Bruce for a few minutes, and when they were well into the woods, he slowed to an easier pace.

"We seem to be opening our closets full of skeletons today aren’t we?" Loki asked and adjusted his scarf. "I remember you said you like to work while you think through things. Would you like to head home? It might be good to keep your hands busy." Loki asked sincerely. 

"Yeah. That might be a good idea." Bruce sighed and rubbed his forehead.

They walked back to the car, hand in hand. Bruce’s mind was occupied by a million things at once. The experiment, Loki’s promise, his feelings for Loki, he just couldn't keep it all straight. Too much was happening at one time. When they reached the car Bruce’s body was functioning on autopilot. He opened the door for Loki before hoping into his seat. He started the car and began to travel the long path home.

Loki respected Bruce's need for quiet so he did not speak the entire ride home. When they pulled into the garage, Loki hung his jacket up and went quietly to Bruce's lab.

Loki made for a small space between two computer towers to meditate. The white noise of the fans would lull him into a pliable mind state, but he trusted Bruce not to take advantage of it. Loki kneeled and placed his palms on his thighs. He tilted his head up and exhaled. He trusted Bruce, and Bruce was slowly trusting him. That knowledge alone was eating Loki up inside.

His original plan _was_ to separate Bruce and the beast, but he would take the beast back to Asguard, chain him to the throne as a pet and guardian. But the more he spent time with Bruce, the more he realized that his plan would never work. Bruce and the Hulk were one and the same. Like a dreamer who acts differently in his sleep, the Hulk was simply his mind in a new state. And he could _never_ chain Bruce up like that.

Loki sighed loudly. Here he was, just finishing telling Thor not to fall in love with a mortal, and he was doing the same. But did Bruce feel the same? Was it just an exotic fling? Loki was never one to care what others thought, but he cared what Bruce thought of him. And there was the matter of the spell. All Bruce had to do was look in the mirror on the back of his neck and Loki's mark would be there. The mark of a binding spell. A lie. It said he did not trust Bruce. But Loki did, he really did. It was the beast that concerned him. Loki sighed again. He hated not knowing what his next actions were going to be.

 

When he heard Bruce’s heavy footsteps approaching the lab, he spoke, keeping his eyes closed.

"When you find the blood sample of the beast let me know. And if you require help drawing your own, I can assist." 

“Would you stop calling me that!"

Bruce didn't mean to snap. He really didn't. He was beginning to really like Loki, but for some reason, the use of that word struck him wrong. He knocked over one of the monitors Loki was sitting between.

"I _know_ I'm a monster, I don't need _you_ constantly reminding me ok?" Bruce rarely lost his temper any more. But it happened, and there was no taking it back now. He stormed out of the lab and towards his bedroom, very much needing the privacy.

Loki was shocked out of his meditation by Bruce's yelling. On reflex he reached out the binding spell. He would make sure Bruce did not let the beast come to the surface. Before Loki could apologize, Bruce had left. Loki hated to see him leave but he waited, hoping Bruce would come back.


	5. An unexpected turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needle/blood trigger warning:
> 
> It's all medical but even I got squeamish writing it so I thought i'd give everyone a heads up
> 
> Also enjoy some hybrid Bruce.

Bruce could feel the other guy prickling under his skin. He rushed up to his bedroom and threw open the medicine cabinet. He dug around until he found his specially formulated anti-anxiety medication. He had to up the dosage at least 4 times to make it compatible with his other body. He dropped two into his hand before popping them in his mouth and swallowing them dry. Within minutes, his breathing had slowed and he could feel the big guy creeping back down. He let out a heavy sigh, grabbing the empty glass off the sink and filling it with water to chase the pills. After a few deep breathes, he exited his bedroom and walked back downstairs to the lab.

He knocked on the glass door gently, standing in the doorway looking sheepish.

Loki only opened one eye before continuing with his meditation. 

"I’m sorry, that was mean," He apologized to the otherwise still figure in the corner. Bruce sighed again and walked over to his desk. He pulled out his medical bag from under the desk and started to remove the necessary objects.

Loki opened one eye warily and swallowed hard. He watched Bruce remove the medical equipment and he gasped when he felt the presence of the Hulk in the room. Loki had awoken the beast, but so far his magic was holding him down.  Loki grimaced and fought to keep his calm exterior.

Bruce pulled out tubing, a rubber strip, a syringe, and a few vials. He debated just rolling up his sleeve, but decided he really didn't want to wash blood out of his shirt later and just took it off. He used his right hand and teeth to tie a tourniquet around his left bicep. He attached the tubing, syringe and vials together. He placed the needle tip over the large vein in the crease of his arm and pressed in, piercing his skin. He pulled the level back and started the slow process of withdrawing his own blood.

Loki's head perked up at the scent of blood. He gave a little cough to hide his sigh of pleasure and stalked up behind Bruce to watch him draw the blood. It had always entranced him, and he was practically drooling at the sight of a shirtless and blood scented Bruce.

Bruce filled two small vials with his blood. He removed the needle and placed a cotton ball Band-Aid on his arm before removing the rubber strip. He sealed the two vials with plastic and handed them over to Loki.

“This enough?"

Loki held out Bruce's arm with the bandage and pealed it off without asking. He bent over slightly and kissed the wound, pressing his tongue to the tiny hole to stop the blood flow. Loki gave a barely audible moan as he tasted Bruce's blood. He began to lap at the mark, healing it with every lick. In a few moments the wound had closed and Loki placed a kiss on Bruce's arm before letting it go. 

"Yes that will be fine." He said giddily and licked his lips. "You taste divine for a mortal."

"T-Thanks," Bruce stuttered, uncomfortably. 

Loki picked up the vials. He put one in his pocket and the other to a bench with a microscope. “Please get some from the other fellow when you get a chance." Loki said and tapped the counter space beside him. Loki turned on the device and began to study the scientist’s blood.

Loki focused on the blood and increased the viewpoint until he could see the very cells that made up Bruce's blood. But he needed to go further.  He pulled out a hollow circle with rings for the fingers along the inside, from a small tear he made back to his own lab in Asguard. It was a portable soul forge and he activated to over the microscope. A real time image of Bruce's cells appeared in shimmering gold, hovering just above the desk. Loki began to manipulate the cells, cutting them open and changing the molecular makeup. Loki was trying to figure out exactly how Bruce changed at a cellular level. He needed to be able to manipulate the cells before he tried it on Bruce himself.

Bruce walked over and took a seat next to Loki. "Are you trying to figure out how the gamma radiation changed my cells?" Bruce asked putting on his glasses

"In a matter of speaking." Loki said, engrossed in his work. "I shall need the blood from... The other fellow as well. I have to compare them." Loki said and made a small curse when a cell died under his manipulations. Loki's growled and attacked the RNA of a new cell. "I am seeing how your cells react to mine." Loki said and swore when that cell died too.

"I still need my weapon, the one with your other body’s blood, please."

Bruce nodded. "I'll be right back."

Bruce left his lab and went downstairs to Tony's workshop where he kept all his suits. He punched in his access code and walked in. The case with the battle of New York weapons was kept behind bulletproof glass. 

"Jarvis? Could you open this for me please?"

"Of course Dr. Banner," the AI replied, in that thick English accent. There was a hiss as air released and the glass was pulled upward, giving Bruce access to the weapons. He pulled out one of Loki’s daggers, the one that had sliced across Hulk’s shoulder when he grabbed Loki. Bruce still had a faint scar on his right shoulder from it. He subconsciously traced his finger tips over it.

"Will that be all sir?" Jarvis said breaking Bruce out of his memory. "Yes. Thank you Jarvis." The doctor replied before walking back to the lab with the sharp object in tow.

 

When he returned to his lab, he began to work on removing the dried blood from the weapon. He poured distilled water into a small test tube and took out slides, slide covers, and q-tips. He dipped the q-tip in the distilled water before running it onto the blade lifting up some of the blood. He rubbed the blood sample on one of the slides and placed a slide cover on top of it. "Let me know if you need more," Banner said, handing Loki the prepared slide.

Loki watched him carefully pour a solution over it to remove the dried blood. The scientist moved with careful precision. Always calculated and always steady. Loki took the slide with a "Thank you" and placed it on a second microscope. Loki activated the slides and compared the images of Bruce's cells and the Hulk’s cells. He overlaid them and swallowed hard when they match up perfectly. There was no hiding it from Bruce. Loki looked crestfallen at Bruce and braced himself Bruce’s reaction.

"Bruce? You and the Hulk…are one and the same," Loki swallowed and tried to explain. He could feel the anger radiating off Bruce in waves. "When you change, your cells mutate, but they are still yours. And this..." Loki pulled a thread from the soul forge for Bruce, and a thread of life from the Hulk. He overlaid them and they matched perfectly.

"These are your minds. They are one and the same. I can't- I can’t separate you. If I try, it’ll kill you…"

Bruce’s face was pale, but otherwise unreadable. Loki tried to reach out.

"I will still keep my word, and see if I can tame the beast, and if not, there is one more thing I can try. But it is long, and it will put my life at grave risk." Loki touched Bruce's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"GOD DAMN IT!" Bruce slammed his fist hard against the granite lab desk, making the objects on the table shake. "So you mean I'm stuck like this!?" His voice went up a few octaves as he started to panic. "One stupid mistake and now I'm cursed to be a-a monster? Forever!?"

Bruce's fingers tore through his hair and he yanked on it hard as the tears started flowing down his face. He slumped, hopelessly against the bench seat and sunk to the floor burying his face in his hands.

"No-no-no. Why?" His sobs were muffled by his hands as he rocked himself on the floor.

Loki settled on the floor with Bruce and held his hands.

"Bruce! Bruce look at me!" Loki held his chin and made him look in his eyes. "There are other ways. We can get through this, I promise you. I am one and the same with my other form and I can show you how to do that. I can help you with magic and meditation."

Loki began to call up his Jotun magic and held up Bruce's hands. "Breathe and watch me alright?" Loki closed his eyes and poured his magic into Bruce. The dark Jotun blue flowed over his body in a wave and when it hit Bruce's hands, Loki screamed and pushed hard. Then Bruce's fingertips began to turn green.

"You said you trusted me yes? This is only temporary, but I can show you what it will be like. Let me help you. Change with me.” Loki pleaded.

Bruce did trust Loki. More than he'd ever trusted anyone. He laced his fingers with Loki’s and let Loki’s magic flow through him. Every nerve ending was electrified and he could feel the big guy clawing his way to the surface. His eyes flashed a bright shade of green and he could see the tips of his fingers start to darken.

"Easy Bruce, let him flow over you like water upon the shore. Do not fight him, for he is you. Find his heart and place it over your own." Loki said, straining to give Bruce his magic. He gasped as his horns grew painfully tight and his clothes began to shred as he grew a foot taller.

"Ah! Almost done.... "

Bruce howled in pain as the transformation took hold. He could feel his skin stretching and splitting, his bones breaking and refusing, his body changing into something he never wanted in the first place. His hands gripped Loki’s tighter, and he clenched his teeth hard to keep from screaming out.

Loki could tell Bruce was struggling. In his mind’s eye he saw Bruce's body as a white hollow form. His spirit was shining a bright purple, glowing tree, with branches that pulsed with every heartbeat. The Hulk’s spirit was a green pattern trying to take the place of the purple, but Loki was having none of that. He went to the root of their souls, and he could see the tree like design more clearly. For the tree of the soul is simply a branch of Yggdrasil, and Loki intended to splice them together.

He took a ‘trimming’ of the Hulk's soul branch, and gently, _gently_ , made a small slice on the branch of Bruce. Loki placed the new graft together and used his magic to seal the wound. He touched the now mixed color branch and it sprang to life, pulling all color into it.

Loki knew the magic was only a temporary fix. Only Bruce could change his soul permanently. But at least he could see what the reward would be, if only for a few hours. Slowly, Loki brought himself back into the waking world. He was still holding Bruce's hands that had grown larger, but only by twice, and still half their normal size. The skin there was the color of emerald under a forge iron. The green faded to a tinge throughout the rest of Bruce's body, and when the blinking scientist opened his eyes, Loki saw an intoxicating mixture of honey gold and vibrant green.

Loki gently let go of Bruce's hands and pulled off the scientists glasses. "I suspect you won't be needing these for a while."

He so desperately wanted to touch Bruce, to kiss him, but he knew how sensitive changed skin could be. When Bruce tried to stand, Loki held up a hand. "Easy...now. You are much taller than you are used to."

Loki gave him a small smile and kept talking to help Bruce focus on the world again. "I am sorry for rushing you like this, but I could not bear to watch you suffer for my mistake.  I should have told you when you were ready to hear it. And this," Loki said gesturing to Bruce's new hybrid form, "will only last a few hours at most. I cannot make it stay. But you can learn how to. I will help you in any way I can."

Loki watched the hybrid flex his fingers as if seeing them for the first time. "This form, is every best part of you. Your wondrous mind that never ceases to amaze me, your unwavering strength in both spirit and body. Your kind heart that let me inside, your grace under pressure, your reflexes that even I cannot catch. And your beautiful, starlit soul, that shines ever brighter against the night sky. You _are_ beautiful Bruce Banner, and I accept you as this. As the doctor, as the avenger, as Hulk, as a scientist, and as a hybrid of all of these and more. I accept you. Embrace your new self, and know that you are loved for every single part." Loki finished with tears in his eyes and the first serene and genuine smile he as ever given another living soul.

Bruce walked clumsily to the glass, trying to see what exactly Loki was talking about. His skin was a faint green color, and he was sure his eyes matched his skin. He was tall. Really tall. For once in his life, he towered over someone. Even Tony was taller than he was. Bruce stood at about 6'3 and had to crouch a little to look Loki in the eye.

"L-Loki?" He asked. His voice was at least two octaves deeper, but there wasn't any growling underneath. "I-I can't hurt anyone while I'm like this can I?" Bruce asked, suddenly becoming very scared of his new bodies potential.

Loki smiled warmly at Bruce. "I imagine you to hold the same strength as myself, perhaps a little more. I will help you learn your body's limits." Loki held one of Bruce's hands to his face. "You will not hurt me." Loki said, his words carrying more weight than they should have. The scientist’s skin held so much warmth against his own flesh and Loki craved more.

"Here." Loki said and put his palms on Bruce’s. Loki's fingertips made it just to Bruce’s middle knuckle. "This is one of my favorite games from my childhood. Let us see what you can do. If you push my hands to my chest you win, alright?" Loki smiled and hoped the casual air of a game would ease Bruce into his new body without stress.

"Three, two, one, go!" Loki said and began to push without holding his strength back.

Bruce nodded and started pushing back against Loki's hands. They stayed stationary for a few seconds but then Loki's arms began to shake and move closer and closer to his chest. Determined to win, Bruce pushed back harder and Loki’s arms gave away. Loki fell onto the floor on his back. Bruce, no longer having anything to push against, fell ungracefully on top of him, causing them both to burst out laughing.

Bruce was the first to catch his breathe again. "I guess this means I won, huh?" Bruce smiled before pushing his lips against Loki's neck.

Loki was about to tell Bruce that he wanted another round when Bruce began to kiss him. Loki uttered a squeak of surprise and tilted his head back with a jerk, horn tips knocking against the floor.

"That. Was. A. Dirty. Trick." Loki said between kisses and allowed his hands to roam Bruce’s back. He tangled one hand in Bruce’s hair to draw Bruce deeper and let his tongue explore the cool neck of his partner. He twisted closer and kissed Bruce until he could feel his lips swell and bruise. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the only thing that swelled. Loki tried to twist his hips sideways, unsure if he was ready for this. He trusted Bruce with his heart, but he was hesitant to trust him with his body.

Bruce just chuckled and moved his lips to Loki's neck. "Aw, but I thought you liked tricks?" Bruce smiled wide, returning his attention to Loki’s neck.

"I prefer to be the one making the tricks." Loki huffed out, twisting his lower half sideways and resting on his hip.  

"Ah, my mistake" Bruce chuckled and smiled. Loki's entire body was chilly, it felt amazing against Bruce's hot skin. He kissed and moaned into Loki's mouth before pulling back for air. It made Loki squeak.

"Loki?" Bruce asked, his honey brown/emerald eyes staring deep into Loki's burning ember ones.

With the loss of Bruce's mouth, he propped himself up on his elbows and sat up slightly. It was new for him to be the one underneath, and Loki was terrified and intoxicated by the idea of letting someone inside him. Loki nipped at Bruce's chin, straining his long neck.

"Já minn sváss?" Loki purred, his language slipping under lust.

Bruce gave him an odd look before chuckling. He laced the fingers of his right hand through Loki's hair, careful of the horns. He let his thumb brush over Loki's temple before pressing a soft kiss against Loki's cool lips.

"Loki?” He whispered, making sure the god was paying attention. “I-I’m pretty sure I love you."

A shudder ran over Loki's body, from toes to the crown of his hair. He gasped and let out a wracking sob. It felt like Bruce had pulled a dagger from his chest. Loki could _breathe_ again. His heart beat as if he ran a marathon, and his nerve endings surged as if they had been struck by lightning.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear that." Loki's eyes ran with tears of joy, as if the small and simple words had drained all the poison out through his tears. Loki mewled and kissed Bruce with such a passion that he has never shown anyone before. "I do believe I love you too, Bruce Banner. You have caught my heart." Loki whispered before kissing him breathless.


	6. A hybrid love affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and a little bit of angst coming up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of things you need to know before going into this chapter.  
> 1\. Hybrid Bruce is here to stay. Imagine him however you like, but I see a mostly human Bruce with pale green skin and gorgeous eyes.   
> 2\. Loki's anatomy is not what you're used to and its going to be recurrent through the rest of this story. He has male and female anatomy because we wanted him that way and that's going to be used as a plot device later on.

Loki squirmed under Bruce and he twisted to flat on his back. He let a hand caress Bruce's new muscles, as if memorizing them.  Along the arms he went with feather light touches. He kissed Bruce's hand, wrist, elbow and shoulder, up, up to the neck where he bit down a little harder and began to make a mark. Loki worried at the skin there, nipping and sucking until a green tinged bruise began to show. Loki continued to show praises with his tongue, licking a stripe down Bruce's chest to stop over his heart. Loki looked up at him for a moment. "Please?" He asked and rolled his legs to the sides slightly. He hoped Bruce would understand.

Bruce gasped softly under Loki's touches. His hands were magical. Every piece of flesh Loki touched with either his mouth or his fingers sent sparks of electricity up Bruce's body. He shuddered and moaned when Loki bit him, his sharp teeth breaking his skin slightly. Loki moved down to Bruce's heart and stopped there. Loki's voice was so pure and erotic Bruce couldn't of said no if he wanted to.

Loki tore at his own shredded shirt, ripping it from his body. He went to Bruce's pants and unzipped them and helped Bruce kick them off. Loki palmed the scientist's now considerable length and gave it a squeeze to get the blood going. Loki licked his lips and looked to Bruce again. "May I?" He asked. Loki may be starving for this, but he would not couple with Bruce without his consent. Loki teased him gently through the thin cloth, but did not remove it. He was waiting for Bruce's ok.

Bruce groaned at Loki's hand on his cock. God he would give anything for that mouth to be on him again. "Yes! Please Loki," Bruce begged, lifting his hips off the bed and bucking into Loki's frigid palm.

“W alk forward a little for me," Loki asked and when Bruce's hips were inline with his head,  Loki tore the last shred of material free from his body. Loki's eyes widened at the size and girth of the new length in front of him. It was going to take an effort to fit it all in his mouth. Loki placed a hand on Bruce's hip to keep him from thrusting forward too early. He nuzzled the tip of Bruce's cock and made tiny shallow licks just at the tip.  Loki lavished the taste of the doctor, and his natural musk was driving Loki wild. Then tentatively he took the first part of Bruce in his mouth. Loki started to breathe through his nose and he swirled his tongue inside the tip before rolling it over a particularly large vein underneath.    
  
Loki made noises of contentment and satisfaction as if he was devouring the most satisfying meal of his life. "You really do taste divine," Loki said before taking half the length in him. He opened up the back of his throat and after a few swallows, tapped Bruce's hip with his hand as a cue to move.

Bruce let out an animalistic groan when Loki's ice cold tongue finally traced his burning flesh. He wanted to badly to buck up into that freezer of a mouth but Loki grasped his hip hard to stop that from happening. Bruce's hand flew to Loki's hair and gripped it tight. Loki's mouth was driving him wild with teasing pleasure. "Lokkiii" Bruce whined out wanting more. He felt Loki pull off and speak to him. He was too far gone to even register what Loki was saying. Next thing he knew half his length was inside that mouth and he threw his head back and moaned loudly. "Oh Loki! Fuck!"

When Loki tapped his hip telling him it was ok to move, Bruce's hands locked onto Loki's horns. Hard enough to grip but not to cause Loki any type of pain. He held onto Loki and slowly pushed more of his cock down Loki's throat, loving the burningly slow pace.

Loki groaned at the feeling of Bruce gripping his horns. The base of his forehead where they were attached was incredibly sensitive and Loki hissed in delight with the pull of them. Bruce was pulling his face closer and in turn his mouth down deeper and deeper and all Loki had time to do was breathe while Bruce made him deep throat him. Loki curled his legs up in a ball, feeling frustratingly wild with his pants still on. He couldn't even touch himself because it took both his hands to steady Bruce.    
  
After a few minutes, Loki was brave enough to try to swallow him whole. Taking a few deep breaths, he swallowed and let Bruce pull him forward until his nose touched the soft skin at his hilt.  Bruce was massive inside him and Loki tried to move his tongue for Bruce but there was simply no room. He began to swallow quickly and moved his head with Bruce as he thrust deeply.

Bruce’s eyes flew open when he felt the tip of Loki's nose touch his stomach. He shuddered hard and moaned at the slick icy feeling. As much as Bruce loved that mouth on him he knew Loki probably needed air. He let go of Loki's horns and tapped his chin signaling to Loki that he could pull back to breathe.

Loki stubbornly shook his head. He would take Bruce until he came. Unable to do much however he was just thrusting as fast as he could. He wanted to please Bruce, and to show how much his body was to be worshiped. Loki twisted his hips and rubbed his thighs together to gain some sort of friction. Lastly he put a hand teasing around the base of Bruce's cock to stroke it gently. He meant it as a tease but he had plans to stop Bruce from climaxing in his mouth. He was greedy and wanted it all inside him.

Bruce moaned and whimpered as Loki's throat contracted around his cock squeezing it so tight Bruce thought he might die. "Loki,” he groaned out a warning because as soon as Loki added his hand to the stimulation Bruce was quickly spiraling downwards into his orgasm. 

Loki grinned as he squeezed roughly and pulled off completely with a pop. He kept his grip on Bruce until he began to growl. "Easy," Loki said and wiggled up to be eye level with Bruce again. He tried to speak but winced. He swallowed and tried again. "Not yet. I want to feel you spill inside me." Loki said and kissed Bruce sloppily. Loki fumbled with his pants and swore when he couldn't remove them. "A little help?"

Bruce wanted to be angry at Loki, but couldn't find it in him to be. Especially not if it meant he could be inside him. 

Loki groaned with delight when Bruce finally went to his pants. He gasped and bucked his hips when Bruce pulled his pants and then boxers off. But as soon as he saw Bruce going for his cock he froze in fear. This was it. The last time he was exposed like this was with Thanos. Loki began to take thin needy breaths. He screwed up his eyes and tried to keep his heart rate down. His fingers clawed into the bed and his knuckled went light blue. He trusted Bruce. He trusted Bruce. He trusted Bruce. Loki kept repeating the words like a mantra and he felt Bruce slide a hand up his leg. Loki hoped his shiver of fear would be masked as arousal.

Bruce helped Loki out of his pants. He pulled the black fabric from Loki's pale blue legs and kissed and nipped at his hip bones. He hoped he could make Loki feel as good as he made him feel. Bruce had never done this before and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't fucking terrified but he loved Loki and he wanted to do anything to please him. He kissed down the cold flesh and stopped right above his cock. Bruce pulled back a bit to admire it. It was at least 9 inches in length and decently thick. It had beautiful white designs coating it from base to tip. Bruce wanted to trace every line with his tongue. "God, Loki. You are beautiful."

Bruce ran his hand up Loki's thigh, dragging his nails across the skin. He let his lips press against the beading head and he licked the droplet of precum that was sitting on top. The taste was like fire on his tongue. It ignited every nerve ending and he wanted more. Bruce wrapped his lips around the head and moaned dragging his hand closer and closer to Loki's balls. He always came quicker when he played with his own balls so he figured it would probably be good for Loki too. He let his fingers trail right where a sack would be but came up empty handed. Confused, Bruce pulled back to look at what was missing.

"No." Loki said quietly and sat up in bed. He hunched over and put a hand on Bruce's shoulder to push him away before- one of Bruce's fingers probed his slit and Loki whimpered as his slick entrance opened up for the inviting hand. "No, leave it alone. Not there." Loki spoke with a whimper.

"I'm sorry!" Bruce backpeddled and moved his hand away quick. "Is this ok?" He asked and wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock before swirling his tongue around the head again.

“Better." Loki lied. He tried to concentrate but he was too aroused to hide it with glamor again. Loki swore in Norse.

Bruce swallowed as much of Loki as he could, humming in the back of his throat hoping to make Loki moan some more. He let his fingers trace the designs on his cock before sliding them down further. Bruce was hoping it didn't bother Loki too much if he touched him there again. He wasn't trying to be rude, but the scientist in him was dying of curiosity. Bruce let the tips of his fingers brush the opening. He swallowed more of Loki down and hummed hoping to distract him enough to slip inside. While the remainder of Loki's skin was cold he was burning on the inside, it made Bruce moan around Loki’s cock. He let one finger pump in and out of Loki, hoping Loki wouldn't push him away.   
  
As soon as Bruce's finger probed his entrance again and Loki had to bite his lip to keep from screaming.  He had never allowed himself to be taken as a female. It was the one and only part of himself he managed to hide from Thanos. His female anatomy would only open up if he was truly aroused by his partner. Otherwise it was nearly hidden, the slit invisible.   
  
But Bruce was being so very gentle with him, and by the nine realms he loved what he was doing with his finger. It felt so good inside him. He contracted around it and gasped when Bruce's thumb found his clit. "Ahhhh!!" Loki yelled and nearly collapsed from double stimulation. He was covered in sweat that was beginning to ice over his cold body and with one final shudder he relaxed against Bruce. With a defeated sigh, he pulled Bruce's head gently off his cock and spread his legs to show Bruce properly what he really was. He spoke quietly and Bruce stopped to look at him. "I am a  verrmær " Loki whispered, face flooded with shame. “It is not uncommon for people of the nine realms to have both qualities of gender. Especial since I am royal blood." Loki winced as his insides contracted. He took Bruce's hand and placed it on his lower stomach. "You are a doctor yes? Can you feel it? I have a uterus like any naturally born woman." Loki swallowed heavily. "I will understand if you do not wish to continue coupling." A small tear escaped his cheek and he wiped it away. "Here I am talking to you about acceptance but I cannot accept myself."

Bruce smiled warmly at Loki and used the other hand to wipe off the tear. "Loki, what you have is astounding. I've never seen anything like it before. I would be honored to continue but only if _you_  are comfortable. You are truly beautiful Loki. I love you no matter what form. If you can be accepting of _this,_ ” Bruce motioned to his sickly green colored skin “then I can most definitely be ok with _this_.” Bruce ran his fingers over Loki's thigh. "Just let me know what you are comfortable with and we will do that ok?" Bruce smiled again before kissing Loki gently. 

Loki shivered at Bruce's sweet honey words. This man knew exactly what to say. His skill with language nearly rivaled his skill with his fingers.  Loki nodded quietly and held Bruce's mouth to his own for a tender kiss. "I am comfortable with you." Loki took Bruce's hand and placed it over his now soaked entrance as encouragement. "Take me Bruce Banner, I want nothing else but you." Loki laid back on the bed and gave Bruce a beautiful smile.

Bruce moaned at how wet Loki was. God he couldn't wait to be buried to the hilt inside Loki. Bruce slid another finger in and started to scissor them stretching Loki wide. He wasn't sure how the pain would be so he made sure to stretch him wide. Bruce sucked Loki’s cock back into his mouth while he pumped his fingers in and out. He wasn't sure if Loki's body would have that spot or not but he curved his fingers to try to find it. He pushed on where it would be in a female and waited to see how Loki responded.

Loki hissed in pleasure and thrust up slowly from the bed. Bruce was incredibly skilled with his mouth, knowing when to tease and when to go in earnest. Loki cursed softly and then screamed in pleasure as Bruce found the hidden little nub that made him see stars. His whole body convulsed and his cock sent an echo shiver that nearly made him come on the spot. Loki open his mouth in a silent snarl and bit his own arm to hold back another howl.

When Bruce felt Loki squeeze his fingers and heard him scream he knew he found the right spot. Bruce opened up his throat as wide as he could and took the rest of Loki's length down. He swallowed and moaned at how cold Loki felt in his throat. Bruce added a third finger knowing with the change his body just went through Loki needed more prep.

Loki was a shuddering mess beneath Bruce's fingers and mouth. He bucked his hips in a steady rhythm and tried not to completely lose it and beg for more. He was exhausted but it was exquisite the pleasures his increasingly skilled lover was giving him.  Loki was lost in his own mind, babbling about how good and hot Bruce's mouth was and then he grunted as Bruce probed him with another finger. Two had been perfect, three was bordering on pain. Loki willed himself to relax, for there was still more to come. The hybrid that was Bruce, his hands were already far larger than his human self and Loki backed away slightly when the added digit proved a bit much.  He took in a few slow breaths, as if he was meditating, and pushed himself back down. “If you do not cease your affections I will --ah!  Finish now" Loki warbled.

Bruce pulled off Loki with a loud pop. "Maybe that's what I want," Bruce smirked, "maybe I want you to come undone just from my mouth. Maybe I want to see you scream and writhe and shudder as you come down my throat." 

Bruce licked Loki's shaft from top to bottom before going lower. Bruce let his tongue join his fingers and he licked Loki's entrance nice and slow breathing hot air on him with every agonizingly slow pump of his fingers.

Loki braced himself for Bruce's words. The man had a filthy mouth. Gods above it was arousing. And then the bastard let go of his cock and just as Loki began to curse violently, his tongue found his sensitive entrance. An electric shock went through Loki and he howled. His magic surged through him and a huge wave of ice hit the back of the headboard and spiderwebbed out in a beautiful frost pattern from headboard to ceiling he came with a silent gasp. Spilling onto his stomach and slicking himself to the point where he soaked the bed. Loki went through several full body contractions and tightened around Bruce's hand. He feared he was stuck for a moment, but when his orgasim subsided he relaxed and let the digits go.    
  
Loki lay panting on the bed, trying to remember the complex ability that was breathing.  "You.... Are.... A..... God..." He stammered and slumped and looked at the ceiling. "I haven't made one of those in decades."

Bruce chuckled and moved up Loki's body to kiss him "I'm honored I could make that happen, It's beautiful," Bruce laid on his back admiring the ice patterns. He pulled Loki against his chest and ran his fingers through his hair. Bruce moved his lips to Loki's ear and whispered, "Thank you, for trusting me enough to do that for you," he kissed Loki's temple softly before leaning their heads together.

Loki hummed contently and kissed Bruce with gentle passion.  "I do trust you.” Loki adjusted himself on the bed and pulled Bruce on top of him and opens his legs for his partner. "I am ready. I want this, I want you. Please Bruce?" Loki asked and kissed his neck. "We can make one together,"  Loki purred and reached down to lube Bruce up with his slick. He gave a few teasing strokes and when he felt it was sufficient, Loki let go. He placed one hand on the back of Bruce's neck and kissed him tenderly. "I consent." He said and smiled.

Bruce's face broke out in a wide grin and he nodded to signal he understood. He lined himself up with Loki's hole and let the tip slip inside. The hand he wasn't using to position with he held Loki's face with, wiping the lone tear from his eye.

"I love you Loki" he whispered, leaning down to kiss his lover. While Bruce distracted Loki with the kiss he slid the rest of his dick inside, moaning into Loki's mouth when he was buried to the hilt. "This ok?" Bruce broke away from the kiss momentarily to make sure Loki was still alright.  
  
Loki nodded weakly. Bruce kept him distracted with a passionate and complex kiss. But it it _hurt_. Bruce's new form was like a furnace to him. The heat made his heart flutter and -oh hell- it was still going. Loki wiggled his hips and tried to find a comfortable position. Bruce was a solid weight inside him that just kept getting bigger and heavier. Three quarters of the way in Loki struggled to stay calm. His insides felt like they were on fire and he _knew_ he was tearing. Then in one final thrust Bruce seated himself inside him. Loki let out a small scream and shook his head. No, it was too hot and it was too big and- something snapped deep inside him and his cool dark blue blood began to seep down his legs. Just a little, but it eased some of the pain. Loki went to sit up, he wanted to see his lover take him. Loki looked in amazement at the small bump his belly had gotten. He poked it and groaned when Bruce's length twitches inside him.

Loki's own length had gone half hard with pain and he reached down to gingerly probe his entrance. Even the gentle tap of his fingers sent a wave of agony through him. Loki brought his hand away slick with blood and not wanting Bruce to feel bad he made a show of wiggling his fingers.   
"You have been the first to claim me Bruce Banner." Loki said and tried to keep his hips as still as he could when he spoke. And then Bruce began to move.

Bruce shuddered when he was all the way inside Loki. The heat engulfing his dick was almost unbearable. He pulled all the way out before sliding slowly back in. "Fuck,i" Bruce moaned out "you feel amazing." 

Bruce made sure to kiss Loki hard on each inward thrust hoping to increase the pleasure. When Loki constricted around him he let loose a growl. He could feel his orgasm approaching fast. He wanted it to last longer but Loki just felt too goddamn good. Bruce pulled all the way out before slamming back in. On the 6th hard thrust Bruce threw his head back and screamed his release.

Loki could only breathe out when Bruce pushed in and he caught snatches of breath right before he pushed in again. He held onto the covers like a lifeline and when Bruce came, hot and in a rush inside him, Loki whispered a quick spell with the last of his magic to make sure he would not be impregnated. Loki watched his belly swell slightly under the strain and he grunted through gritted teeth. When Bruce had finally finished Loki was limp beneath him. Loki mumbled something incoherent about sleeping and he kissed Bruce and tried to raise a hand to touch his cheek but he was too exhausted.

Bruce panted heavily as he waited for his heart rate to decrease. He slowly slid out of Loki and flopped over onto his back. Loki kissed him softly on the lips before collapsing in exhaustion. Bruce kissed Loki's head and pulled him close to his body. He wrapped Loki up in his arms and whispered "I love you" into Loki's ear before falling asleep himself.

-*-

Loki sighed in relief when Bruce slid out of him. He was mercifully cold and he tried to flicker back to his asir form but he was too weak. He struggled with the magic and with a start realizes he was bleeding out. He tried to wake Bruce, but his movement were too feeble to register as anything more than a sleepy love tap. 

"B...Bruce... I. Don’t feel" Loki managed before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted and fell out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there can only be good with the bad, I leave you with this cliffhanger. I have three days off and I'm seeing Ragnarok tomorrow so fingers crossed it wont be another 3 years till I update.


	7. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's hurt real bad, Thor and Bruce rush to save him. 
> 
> Wanted to add one more cute fluffy chapter before shit got dark.
> 
> TW: Blood, needles, very minor dubcon from Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really hard to write Evil!Thor after the adorableness that was Ragnarok

Bruce woke up with a raging headache. It was around 9:30 am and he could hear his high pitched chirp of an alarm clock going off at his wrist. He shut the thing off and rolled over. He expected to feel Loki's body next to his but he was just left with empty sheets. "Loki?" He asked aloud. He had changed back to his human form by now. All traces of green were gone and his appendages shrank down to their normal sizes. Bruce pulled the covers back to get out of bed and gasped at what lay there. The previous pristine white sheets now sported a large dark blue stain across it. Bruce's heart rate spiked and his voice cracked in panic as he got up to search for Loki.

_ “Loki?" _ He nearly screeched, walking around the room at a frantic pace. Bruce froze when he finally came across Loki's unconscious looking body on the floor. He hurried over and dropped to the floor and flipped his lover over. His normally brilliant icy-blue skin was now a dull grey color. It terrified him. His skin was even colder than usual. Never a good sign. He touched Loki's neck with two fingers and could barely make out a pulse "no no nonono!" Bruce screamed tears finally spilling out of his eyes. "Loki, hey baby wake up, please," He lifted Loki off the floor and placed him on top of the bed.

"Jarvis! Wake Thor! And please hurry!" Bruce sobbed harder as he tried to figure out what to do.

-*- 

Thor was awoken from his slumber by the computer entity. He was bleary eyed and began to yell at it when Bruce's panicked voice came over the intercom. Fearing Banner was about to turn into the large green creature, Thor ran from his bed, clad only in pajama bottoms, and broke down the door to Bruce's room. What he saw broke his heart.  

_ Loki. _

His baby brother was  _ alive _ ? Thor’s head swam. Why was Loki here and why was there so much blood? Thor took one look at Bruce with Loki’s blood on his hands and fury overtook him, blinding him as he pinned the smaller man to the wall. He snarled and held him firm as he spoke in clipped words. "What. Happened?" 

Bruce's lungs fought to take in air, but Thor’s tight grip prevented it. He felt the drywall crumble under his back and felt the Hulk flare to the surface. But Thor was still ages stronger than him, Hulk or not.

"What.  _ Happened!?" _

Bruce gasped and tried to pull Thor’s thick meaty hands from his neck. "Nothing bad! We-we were just having-" Bruce tried to motion with his hands suddenly unable to speak the word sex.

Thor slammed him into the wall with his shoulder and growled, thunderclouds beginning to form outside the window. Small snaps of electricity coursed through Thor’s fingertips and struck Bruce's body with a sharp crack.

"YOU TOOK MY BROTHER FROM THE DARK WORLD AND BROUGHT HIM HERE TO- TO BREED WITH HIM?!" A large crack of thunder boomed overhead and a bolt of lightning hit the tower, causing the lights to flicker ominously.

“Thor! No-” _ it wasnt like that-  _ Bruce tried to explain, but the grip around his windpipe grew stronger and black spots began to appear at the edges of his vision. 

"YOU WILL HELP ME FIX HIM OR BY MY POWER I WILL END YOU BRUCE BANNER!" 

Loki let out a small feeble moan, sensing his brother near. 

Thor’s attention whipped towards his brother and let the doctor unceremoniously drop to the floor. He scooped up his weakened brother and ran to Stark’s hospital wing, leaving a gawking Natasha and Clint in his wake. Thor placed Loki gently on the table and tried to rouse him. He was only met with silence. 

"Brother, you have died on me once, do not part from me again,” Thor pleaded and turned to Bruce who was panting at the door. "You are a doctor! I demand you heal him!" Thor barked.

"Thor!" Bruce yelled breathlessly, "I don't know how! That's why I called you. He has a pulse but it’s faint and I think he's lost a lot of blood. But you can't just put any blood in someone's body. You have to match blood type. If not the antibodies in his body will reject it and he /will/ die Thor!"

Thor growled at Bruce, but when he felt Loki grip his hand weakly and his tone softened. Thor sighed and held out his arm for Bruce.

"I will try to help as best as I can. I have been present for many of my brothers injuries and watched my mother heal him. We will need as much ice as you can gather, bandages, blood clotting herbs, pain salve and you may use my blood.”

“Thor, I just told you-”

“My blood  _ will  _ work Banner, this isn't the first time he’s needed it...” 

There was something dark in Thor’s features when he spoke, a kind of familiar pain that Bruce would probably never know of. It keep him frozen in place for a moment, that is until Thor barked out his name. 

"I’ve already watched him die once. It was not something I care to repeat. Hurry."

With Bruce out of the room, Thor pulled a table close and grabbed a clean cloth and went to the sink to fill it with cold water. Loki in this state was similar to a small animal. He watched the sink fill to the top with freezing water. If his body temperature did not match Loki’s in his Jotun form, he’d go into shock. Thor grimacing as he pulled out the cloth and began to clean the dried blood from his brothers skin. 

Thor was gently spreading Loki’s legs to clean off the blood. He felt his brother stir and whimper and shushed him gently. He rinsed the cloth in the sink and returned gently cleaning. Thor lifted his brothers length to the side and stopped. Was that a female organ? What was Loki doing with one? And as he gingerly wiped the blood away Loki gasped and his eyes flickered for a moment. 

"Bruce..." Loki called, apologetic in his voice, before the pain overwhelmed him and he collapsed limply against the table. 

“You didn't tell me you were a varrmær brother," Thor whispered, a new edge to his voice. When Loki began to bleed anew he shouted for Bruce. "Banner! The clotting salve. Now!"

Bruce burst back into the room with all the items in hand. He saw the new, steadily growing puddle of blue and cursed.

Pack the extra ice under his knees, his armpits and behind his neck," Thor took the salve and the gauze and lowered his tone to soften his voice. 

"Talk to him. He asked for you," And true to his words Loki opened bleary eyes and looked to Bruce with a smile.

“Hey you,” he mouthed before his eyes slipped closed again. 

"Banner, I need you to distract him while I do this. I am sorry Loki," Thor scooped up two fingers of salve and inserted it into his brother.

Loki screamed at the rough intrusion, his hand grasping Bruce’s tightly.

“Hey, hey look at me, you're going to be ok,” Bruce promised, touching Loki’s face gently and keeping their eyes connected as Thor worked. 

Thor spread the salve around Loki’s insides and was as gentle as he could be. Thor blushed crimson at being so intimate with his brother, but it had to be done. He would not lose him again. The blood flow had slowed and Thor breathed in relief, the salve was working. He scooped out a little more and dug a little deeper. It made Loki wince and groan. . 

"Easy brother, I am almost done," Thor smeared the salve on the thin gauze roll that Bruce gave him and aligned it with his brothers female organ. "Hold him down," Thor ordered Bruce and he pushed the gauze as deep into his brother as he could.

Thor had disposed of all the equipment and cleaned up as best he could before pushing into the spot Bruce was occupying, not caring if it came across as rude. He leaned down and kissed his brother's forehead gently. "There we go brother, you’ll be back to your old self in no time." Thor didn’t even look to Bruce as he held out his arm. "You may give him my blood now."

Bruce shook off the bluntness of Thor’s attitude and went to grab his medical bag. It didn't take long to attach the tubing and set up the remaining equipment. He pulled a chair over and instructed Thor to sit in it. He watched as Thor laced his fingers with Loki's and stroked his palm. Bruce felt a pang of unwarranted jealousy rush to his gut. He caused this, he needed to be the one who fixed it. 

He sterilized the crease of Thor's arm and tied rubber around his bicep before attaching the tubing and bag to the syringe. He lined up the needle and inserted it easily into Thor’s arm.  Thor’s blood started filling up the bag. He was careful not to take too much. He removed the needle and bandaged up his arm before walking to the fridge and pulling out a carton of orange juice and handing it to the larger man. "Here Thor, drink this while I help Loki." 

Thor drank the entirety of the carton in just a few sips, never once letting go of Loki's hand. Bruce placed another IV in Loki's arm and started the pump, watching the blood begin to enter Loki’s body. "God I hope this works," Bruce prayed to the only God not in the room.

Thor held his brothers hand and continuously played with his hair. It had gotten longer in their time apart. Thor let his eyes scan across the exposed skin of his brother as he rested. He hadn't seen this much of Loki in his Jotun form and he was absolutely breathtaking.

"Loki, I have missed you so," Thor whispered, leaning across the bed to kiss his brothers cold lips. He meant it in a gesture of family greeting, but he held the contact for more than a second. He sat beside Loki and gently went back to caressing his hair.

Bruce watched the exchange between brothers. His chest hurt when he saw the genuine pain in Thor’s eyes. He knew that feeling all too well. To watch someone you love die before your eyes, he shuddered at his memories pushing them far back and continued with the task at hand.

Loki slowly regained his mind and came to the waking world. His first thought was of Bruce. He thought the hand closest to him was Bruce but it felt wrong. Too big, too warm. Loki struggled to let go but it wouldn't move. "Bruce..." He whimpered, only slight slurred. "Where..."

Loki struggled to sit up and hissed when Thor pushed him down.  _ Thor _ . Loki snapped to reality and realized he was still in his Jotun form. He wrenched his hand from his brothers and used what little of his magic he had to change back to his Asir form. He shot Thor a venomous look before his eyes glazed over and weakness overtook him. Loki groaned and tears began to fall from his eyes.  

He whimpered "Where did my heart go? It's cold and I need it. Bruce has it. Where is he?" Loki sobbed as the lack of blood addled his brain. Loki made a grasping motion to the green cup near the bed, thinking it was Bruce's hand. "I like green. My favorite. Love it. Love it on me. Love it holding me. Can I have more green now?" 

Thor snorted and growled at his brother's antics. Here he had only moments before, worked to heal him with the salve and he was already asking for the mortal. Thor turned red and the smirked. 

"I have saved your life brother, my blood runs through you now. Do I not earn a thank you?" Thor knew his brother would be sick for hours off the potency of his blood, and he’d use that to his advantage if he could. He would try to win over Loki’s favour at least. 

"I bandaged you up and stopped the blood. Why did you not tell me your were a varrmær?" Thor let his hand roam down to caress Loki's bare hip. "That would have been interesting to know." Part of Thor knew he was going to far but this was the only chance he had. "I missed you greatly. We shall have to spend time together when you are recovered. We have much to discuss." Thor smiled wolfishly at Loki, who was still dazed, though had enough energy to glare at him. 

“Leave me," He barked and bared his teeth like an animal. "I will smother the storm in ice if  _ it  _ touches my body again. Disparce thunderer. I do not want to hear your hollow voice." Loki growled and Thor glared at him and stood up. "You owe me Loki. And I  _ will _ have your thanks." 

Loki smirked. "I owe a storm no thanks for it has hurt my poor garden. Come here my green tree, let me fix your bruised leaves."

Bruce watched the exchange between brothers getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute. Something in the atmosphere changed, and not for the better. He tried to dispel the tension before things grew more heated. 

"He's right Loki, I-I'm the one that hurt you. If Thor didn't help me..." He let his thought trail off and he cast his eyes downward, they were filling with tears. Thor paid no mind to this and continued speaking.    
  
"I will not ask you again thunderer,” Loki spat, reaching for Bruce’s hand weakly. “Come my tree, let me heal you,"

Bruce looked up into Loki's eyes with a confused look. "Bruised leaves? Oh..." The bruises on his neck and his forearm from where Thor tossed him into the wall. "It's ok Loki, I'm fine," he smiled but it did not reach his eyes. "Let’s get you healed up first ok? Can I get you anything?" He asked. Thor watched Bruce get ever closer to Loki and he snarled and left in a huff. It was clear he was not needed. 

Loki looked up to Bruce and smiled. "My lovely tree. I shall fix you. No longer a weeping willow but a glorious hydrangea, full of color as you should be.” Loki took Bruce's palm and kissed it. He sent a wave of magic to heal the wounds and sighed as his partners bruises healed.  Loki shuffled to the side to give Bruce room to lie down. "Come and I shall bathe my tree in sunlight. Now the nasty storm has passed, I can let you grow with me in peace." Loki patted the bed and smiled "Up!" He commanded as if he was talking to a small puppy.

Bruce chuckled and touched Loki's face softly. "Ok," he smiled wide and sat on the bed next to his lover. Bruce leaned forward kissed Loki's nose before burying his face in his neck.

The call of Bruce's voice was irresistible to Loki, and it drew him into a quiet, peaceful sleep.


	8. The Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of sexual abuse  
> Inferred past instances of rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP that took way longer than I wanted it to. Stupid plot always takes so damn long. Anyway, hope it was worth the wait.

The pair woke several hours later, wrapped up in eachothers arms. Loki was the first awake, head finally clear of the spell Thor’s blood caused him and blinked like an owl for a few moments.

"Bruce?" He questioned, touching his lover’s shoulder. He realized with a start that he was naked and aching. He felt some object inside him and tried to sit up to pull it out but sat back when the world began to spin. He shook Bruce harder, panic beginning to settle high in his chest.

“Bruce! W-Was Thor here? What did he do to me?" Loki asked mind racing.

Bruce woke immediately, taking Loki’s face in his hands and speaking softly. "Shh shh sweetheart it's ok," Bruce held Loki's head and helped him lay back on the bed. “Thor helped me save you. When we uh- you know, I guess I got carried away...I hurt you, a lot. _We_ hurt you."

Tears filled Bruce’s eyes as the memory of Loki, pale and bleeding on his bedroom floor filled his mind.

“If it wasn't for Thor, you wouldn't be alive. We almost killed you," Bruce started growling at the memory.

Loki pulled Bruce into a crushing hug. He couldn't bare to see his lover so distressed. "My lover, you did nothing wrong. I knew I would bleed and should have told you." Loki pulled Bruce close and placed his hand over his heart. "I love you. I love every side of you. We will try again and now that we know what to expect it won't be as bad. See?" Loki showed Bruce a nearly healed bruise on his wrist. "I am healing already. By tonight I shall be fine." Loki nipped at his jaw. "And I would like to try again. And again," Loki smirked. "We will get through this together yes?"

Bruce smiled warmly, he loved giddy Loki. He was glad Loki was healing as fast as he was, it made Bruce feel a little better. "Maybe we should wait a little longer," Bruce said slowly, not wanting to upset his lover, but hesitant to go again so quickly. “You could...take me? If you wanted," Bruce spoke the last sentence at the floor trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his skin.

Loki raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You would truly let me claim you?" Loki grinned from ear to ear and pulled Bruce on his lap to kiss him until he made the blush spread to his whole body. "I like this color on you. Even more than the color of sunshine. I can’t wait to see you on your back, wanting and open for me." Loki growled playfully.

“Mm well, first things first, you probably want that gauze out of you now. I doubt it's very comfortable.”

“Is that what that was?” Loki hummed, feigning ignorance as his lover settled between his knees. He hissed slightly as the rough material was removed, but felt loads better as the pressure against his walls was relieved.

“Thank you lover,” He purred, pulling Bruce in for a sharp, painful kiss when he returned from the sink.

Bruce let out a sharp groan, which Loki swallowed down eagerly. “If I can, I will take you tonight," Loki purred, actually purred and kissed Bruce again. “What shall we do to pass the time?"

“As much as I’d love to continue this, you really should be resting,” Bruce prodded gently, kissing the back of Loki’s hand.  

“I heal faster when I am content and I am happiest with you," Loki said and Bruce chuckled.  

“Oh I’m sure,” Bruce smiled, hooking up an IV bag of low dose morphine. He didn't want his love to be in any more pain if he could help it. “I think today calls for movies and breakfast in bed, whatcha think?”

Loki groaned as nausea overtook him from the mix of midgardian drugs and his brothers blood. Food would definitely be out of the question today. But he was thirsty. "Perhaps a glass of juice? Or tea please?"

"Do you want more of that Indian tea or would you like something else?" Bruce lifted himself off the bed to go grab Loki his beverage.

"The tea and movie sound wonderful. Though I confess I do not know any good ones," Loki said and stretched slightly, the color coming back into his cheeks.

Bruce chuckled "It's ok, I have a feeling we won't be paying much attention to the movie anyway," he winked before leaving to grab Loki a cup of tea.

-*-

The power flickered in the tower. With Thor properly contained and removed, the Council Agents were ready to move in. They just had to wait for confirmation that the doctor was properly subdued.

The Agent in the lab had already collected the necessary blood samples from the two men and was waiting for computer to finish downloading the remaining files. _Less than a minute to go now_ , he thought, growing still as he heard approaching footsteps in the hall. He raised his stun gun to his chest and flattened himself against the door frame.

-*-

Bruce was returning from the kitchen when he remembered that his and Loki's clothes were still in his bedroom. As much as he loved walking around in just his underwear, he figured Loki would appreciate some coverage after… well everything.

Bruce walked into the lab and placed the mug of hot tea on the counter. He went to pick up Loki's clothes from the adjoining bedroom, but they slipped through his clumsy fingers.

“Shit,” he growled, remembering the blood vials in Loki’s pockets. Though he didn't hear any shattering glass, maybe he got really lucky. But then again, when had he ever been lucky…

He picked the clothes up and fished through the pockets but came up empty. _Interesting._ He scratched his head and walked back towards the desk with the tea on it, clothes under his arm. He didn't remember Loki removing them from his pocket. But maybe he just wasn't paying enough attention.

Bruce was about to leave the room when he heard a faint beeping from his computer. He set the clothes and tea back down and paced towards the monitor. _Copy of data complete_ it read back to him.

"Data? What data?"

Bruce quickly scrolled through the file menu to see what it had been uploading, heart dropping when he recognized his as well as Loki’s notes on reproduction of the Hulk accident.

"Oh shit!" He swore loudly and ran to tell Loki. As soon as he turned around he was face to face with a rather official looking man with cold dark eyes and a glowing weapon he'd never seen before.

“Hey whoa buddy,” Bruce tried, holding his hands up in surrender as the man aimed the stun gun directly at his chest.

The man didn't even blink before firing twice. The first shot missed, bit the second lodged itself in the target's chest. The Agent panicked when the target became angry. Green tinged around his hands and face and he staggered down the hall.  The Agent reloaded his weapon and shot off two more blasts as the target ran to the hospital wing. The scientist made it all the way to the door of the medical wing and let out a startled gasp as he collapsed.

The second target struggled on the bed as he was being strapped down and muzzled. Both men howled, one in pain and the other in fury. The God was shacked at the wrists, and ankles, connecting chains making his struggles in vain. The restraints were specially designed to deplete all energy from the captive, magic and all. The God went horribly pale and some cocky agent punched him to knock him unconscious.

The Agent went over to the doctor who was struggling to stay awake. He knelt down on the floor as the rest of the squad wheeled out the God. "You have caused us a lot of trouble Bruce. But it turns out you and your little alien freak there might be of use to us after all." And with that he grinned as the target lost the fight to stay awake.

-*-

** -Flashback: A week before the battle of New York- **

Thanos's body was heavy on top of him and Loki struggled to breathe. He never spoke to Loki anymore. Just came to his cell, took his pound of flesh from Loki's body, and left. Not that there was much left to take. He waited patiently for Thanos to finish, his insides burning anew as the man above him groaned.  

"Water," He gasped, "please, now?" Loki hadn't made a sound like he was instructed to, and Thanos grinned.

"Another time perhaps. I was less than pleased with your performance. Please me better tomorrow my pet and we shall see. Unless,” a sick smile spread across his features, “you’ve changed your mind about my offer."  

Loki sent him a weak glare, and Thanos laughed in his face, slammed the door of the cell hard and leaving Loki on the floor, broken and bleeding.

 _Tomorrow_ , he thought, _tomorrow I will tell him I accept. I will let him take over my mind, anything is better than this._

**-End flashback-**

Loki awoke, hot and in agony for the second time in as many days. Or was it? How much time had passed? He was blindfolded and lying on his back. The muzzle was on him again, the bit holding his tongue in place, and the chains of binding were around his wrists still, but his ankles were unhooked and spread far apart...

Loki slammed his head violently on the back of the metal table to wake himself up. A pair of strong hands held him down and Loki tried to scream. Something was injected into his arm and the world began to swim. A trace of light filtered through the blindfold and he caught a glimpse of medical equipment and dozens of doctors in scrubs. Someone had put cold jelly on his abdomen and was pressing a hard smooth square in a grid pattern. He could faintly hear his own heartbeat on a speaker and then a man's voice spoke.

"It's not here ma'am."  

A woman answered, voice cold and unrelenting.

"Gather as many samples as you can and put him back in the cell with subject one. They will give us what we need eventually."

Loki felt the square leave him and suddenly there was a hand between his legs. He struggled violently as a cold metal device was forced inside him and pried open.  He could feel something scrape the inside of his walls and he nearly whited out when he realized they were stitching up his tears from Bruce. Tears sprang from his eyes and he was helpless as they patched him up and took blood and and tissue samples from him. After an endless amount of time, they had apparently finished sewing him up and the metal device was pulled from his body. Loki was numb with fear and wanted desperately to have Bruce storm in and save him. But Loki didn't know where he was. He couldn't even _feel_ him, not with the chains still on.

Whatever had been injected into his arm was quickly taking effect and he barely noticed he was being transported somewhere else until the flashes of hallway lights and dark elevators down filled his mind. He heard the soft hiss of a locked mechanical door opening and shook his head to clear his vision. All he could see was white walls before he was tossed off the gurney and thrown inside a hot cell.

The floor _radiated_ heat and he weakly tried to pull off his bindings but the chains would not budge. He heard the door close and began to sob, an overwhelming feeling of helplessness sinking deep in his chest.  

Through his tears and thick haze, he heard a quiet, yet familiar moan coming from beneath a large white canvas. _Bruce?_ He used the last of his energy to inch towards the sound, hoping against all hope it was his lover.

-*-

Bruce just started to regain consciousness. His head swam and his entire body ached like had been hit by a truck. He let out a pained groan as he tried to sit up. The excruciating pain in his head made him cry out and fall back on a thin and flimsy mat. He was so distracted by the pain he didn't hear the sound of chains dragging on the floor signaling someone approaching. His eyes shot open when  the person above him let out a muffled scream. At first everything was blurry. Bruce had to rub his eyes a few times before he was finally able to make out the image of his lover, bound and gagged, above him.

"Loki?!" He gasped still trying to regain consciousness fully.

Bruce's vision finally became clear and he saw it was indeed his Loki above him. He kissed Loki's forehead before whispering calming words to his lover.

“Hey, hey babe it's going to be ok. I'll get us out of...wherever this is. Do you know how to get this off?" He tapped on the muzzle covering Loki's mouth.

Loki's eyes were filled with tears but he nodded, taking one of Bruce’s hands and slid it along the back of the muzzle. He showed Bruce the combination claps, and remained as still as possible as Bruce fiddled with the clasps. He curled up in a ball and began to shiver despite the heat, a cold sweat was already breaking out over his body. Heat made him sick. Heat was bad... He needed the muzzle off, he couldn't breathe- he- couldn't- air- needed-  

Loki's body began to heave with the struggle to breathe properly. He looked to Bruce with wild eyes and foam frothed at the edge of the muzzle.

Bruce worked as fast as he could, but the intricate mechanisms for the muzzle were too small for his large fingers. He could hear Loki start to panic and tried his best to calm him.

“Hey, I've got you. I'm going to get this off of you ok? Just hold on a few more seconds." Bruce kissed Loki's sweaty brow before going back to the muzzle.

Loki stilled at the kiss and held his breath. He felt Bruce's hands rub his back and he stared unblinking at the wall, trying to count his heartbeats. He began to hold his breath and when he reached his limit, the muzzle broke free and Loki lifted his chin to face him.

Globs of froth, spit and blood spilled onto the stark white floor. The metal bit that held his tongue had cut into his cheeks, and his blood had threatened to suffocate him several times. He coughed several times to clear the remainder from his throat.

“T-thank you."

Bruce breathed a sigh of relief when the device finally came off. He wrapped Loki into his arms and rubbed his back, trying to keep his lover calm in an impossible situation. He took the canvas sheet they’d given him and wrapped it around Loki’s shoulders, shielding his naked form from unwanted eyes.

“I’m so glad to see you, can you remember anything that happened?"

"I remember everything," He sighed and growled softly when he was unable to hug Bruce back. The chains on his wrists made it impossible. He buried his face in Bruce’s chest, unable to meet his eyes as he regaled Bruce on the last 24 hours.

"They- sewed me up inside, and they were looking at something in my body. An ultrasound I think is what you mortals call it. A device to look for a child."

"An ultrasound? Why would they need-" Bruce swallowed hard, "C-Can you get pregnant Loki?"

Loki pulled back and looked at Bruce like he just asked him if the sky was blue. "Of course I can Bruce, I have both parts in case you have forgotten."

Bruce just stared open mouthed at Loki. He could get pregnant. And SHIELD was searching for a baby? Not only that, they had stolen Bruce’s notes on the Hulk. All color drained from Bruce’s face as realization overtook him.

”Bruce? What is it?”

“I think- I think they're trying to breed more super soldiers." 


	9. An impossible decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki asks Bruce an impossible question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter so its going to be short :( But I'm putting up another 1 if not 2 tonight, I promise :)

Bruce felt a panic attack start to build in his chest. His skin began to tinge green, and he could feel his other side breaking through to the surface. 

Loki placed a cool hand on Bruce’s arm, willing the monster back down. 

“Easy my love, I do not believe I carry your child at the current moment,” 

Bruce tilted his head in confusion as Loki looked almost disappointed? But he didn’t have much time to contemplate it as Loki was talking again.

“I have not heard of Jotuns breeding with Midgardians very successfully. It would be very difficult for me to be impregnated, and the birthing difficulties are enormous. But if it was successful, a child born with the strength of the Hulk and my ability to use magic and near immortality...It would make a proper weapon, would it not?" A single tear rolled down Loki's cheek.

Bruce would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed too, but more than anything he was relieved. If Loki was right about what they wanted a child for, who knows what that could mean for the world. 

Bruce couldn't shake the notion that they had also stolen the other vial of blood. This was SHIELD, corrupt and twisted, but filled with some of the greatest minds in the world. It was only a matter of time before they figured out how to mass produce his genes. He was so furious he actually snarled out loud. Loki looked at him concerned but Bruce just shook his head. “SHIELD," he spat and Loki nodded in understanding. 

"I suspected this was their doing. The taste of the sedative in my body was recognizable," Loki wiggled to find a cool spot on the mat and held Bruce's hand to try to calm him down. The needed to save their strength for when the goons returned.

Bruce squeezed his lover's hand tight, trying his best to focus on his breathing. Hulk was practically screaming to come to the surface, but Bruce wouldn't let him. Not with Loki around. He couldn't chance it. 

They sat in silence for a bit longer, each lost in their own thoughts. Bruce suddenly remembered what Loki had mentioned about the pregnancy and felt compelled to ask. 

“You said, there would be birthing difficulties, if we you know-. What kind of birthing difficulties?" 

“With a Jotun mother and a Midgardian father, the heat of the baby can make the mother incredibly ill.  Or the more common effect is that the mother's core body temperature could freeze the infant. That one at least is fixable with warming salves and hot packs to the stomach." Loki rubbed his head where his horns grew out of and continued, "If I begin birthing in this form, there is a danger the infant will develop horns that become lodged in the birth canal. A midwife with proper training should be able to pull them forward to the correct position. You would be knowledgeable yes?"

“More in theory than practice,” Bruce shrugged and Loki let out a sigh. 

"As for myself, in my current state I am particularly thin. I will need to gain a significant amount of weight to support and cushion the baby properly. Lastly there is the matter of gestation. Frost giants are quick breeders. Babes are grown in the womb in a matter of only two months. Since Midgardians are nine, I have no way of knowing how long it would be."

Bruce took in the overwhelming information relatively well, though one question was constantly plaguing his mind. "Could you die?" Bruce asked quietly, eyes not even meeting Loki's.

Loki nudged Bruce's head to make him look up. "Yes, I could die." Loki whispered and nuzzled his lover.

Bruce shuddered as sadness overtook him. He had given up on the prosperity of fatherhood years ago, for fear he’d become like his own father, or worse, pass on the genes of a monster. Until loki, he had given up all hope of companionship, for fear of what the Hulk could do. But Loki showed him another side of himself. Opened his eyes to what he could be, shown him a sense of normalcy in his own dysfunction. Everything, love, marriage, sex, fatherhood, seemed possible again. He should have known there would be at least one section of normal life he could never have, no matter how badly he wished for it. Life had never worked in his favor. Besides, if becoming a father came at the price of losing Loki, it wasn't worth it, nothing was worth losing him.  

“Look at me Bruce, please.”

Bruce shuddered again and met his lover's eyes, the tears threatening to spill. 

“I will be strong and healthy if we do this. I will have the best Asgardian medical supplies and books brought down for you to read. We will prepare for every eventuality. But I need something from you, a promise. if you have to, promise me you will put the infant's health before mine. If there is a way to save the baby you do it, alright?"

Bruce finally let the tears spill over. Could he choose? He'd finally found his soulmate and he was already having to think about losing him. It broke his heart. He could feel his heart rate increasing tenfold.

“Please, please don't make me choose.”

Loki pressed their foreheads together, touching Bruce’s cheeks gently. “Please my love, I adore you, and wish to spend forever with you. It may work out in our favor, but I need to know you will do everything to save them, even if it means losing me.”

Bruce squeezed Loki’s hand tight, his body shaking with sadness but he nodded. He would do this, even if it destroyed him, for Loki.

Loki curled up to Bruce and sighed, "Thank you my darling, I love you."

Bruce kissed Loki's forehead and pulled him close to his chest, knowing he needed rest, they both did. 

"I love you too sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I hate the time period between Thanksgiving and Christmas. It is always so damn busy and I never have time for things I want to do. Like edit my works...


	10. The making of a weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -*PLEASE READ*-
> 
> This is the non con chapter I was referring to. There is an instance of noncon between Thor and Loki and dubcon between Loki and Bruce because SHIELD is forcing them to have sex to breed a hybrid weapon. 
> 
> Please don't read if you feel uncomfortable doing so. I will post a TLDR in the end notes.

Loki was stirred from his sleep with a kick to the ribs. He snarled at the guard but stopped when he aimed a stunner at Bruce. 

“Come with me and I will not put your  _ friend  _ in a permanent coma."

Loki eyed him warily and stood. Maybe he could use this as a chance to see the rest of the compound. He needed intel if they were going to plan an escape. Bruce startled beside him and Loki gripped his hand tightly.

"I'll be ok," He promised, though Bruce looked anything but convinced. 

-*-

A hook was attached to the chains around his waist before he’s pulled down several hallways and two flights of stairs. Off in the distance, he could hear a giant engine thrumming. He thought it might be a helicarrier rotator, but when his hand brushed up a cold metal wall, Loki could feel the weight of the ocean pressing down.  _ A submarine. _

Loki was shoved into a room and made to sit on a cold metal chair. There were mechanics behind it and it seemed to be able to change positions at the push of a button. A large glass wall covered one side of the room and Loki could make out several shadowy shapes, half hidden by the light. A voice spoke and he was bound to the chair. With a start he realized this was the room he woke up in. 

"Bring in the other alien," The woman's voice spoke. 

Loki strained to see who was in the room behind him, but with the shuffle of the guards leaving, Loki was confused. Then large tanned arms griped his shoulders and a kiss was planted on his head. "Hello my sweet brother," Thor purred and pulled up a chair. He sat down and smiled. "What? Do I not get a smile?"

Loki gave Thor a venomous look and spat at his feet. Thor’s mood changed in an instant and he gripped Loki's hair hard and snarled in his face. 

Thor let go and sat back down, "These people...They say they can take the evil from you, get rid of your Jotun body, or at least enough of it that you will become sane again. But to do this...." Thor’s hand roamed up Loki’s leg and he licked his lips. "You must bear a child."

Loki swore and struggled against the chains. "What has possessed you Thor? What has made you crave my flesh?" Loki barked and slapped at his roaming hand. Thor backhanded him and placed a hand on Loki’s belly. "Listen well brother, you have one chance to bear my child, and in return, I will help cure you of this evil. These people will raise the child, it will live under their protection." 

Loki barked out a laugh, “You honestly believe these people have any intentions other than evil in their hearts? They abducted me and Bruce from our home, poked and pried me apart like a lab experiment, and are now holding us prisoner! Their desire for a child can only be for war, surely brother even you are not that daft!”

But Thor was blinded by desire. He had denied himself Loki for too long, and if this was his only chance, he would take it, Loki could see that now. Thor’s hand pulled at the drawstring of the ill fitting pants and pulled them down to the ankle chains. Loki struggled to wiggle from his grasp, but the restraints were making it impossible to gain the upper hand. 

Loki was panicking, he would try everything to delay the inevitable. 

“So the mighty Thor intends to rape his very brother and kill his own spawn? What would mother say if she saw you like this? Or father for that matter?" 

Thor ignored him, pulling a key from his pocket and unlocking the binds on Loki’s ankles. It gave Thor the freedom to angle one leg on either side of his hips. 

Loki screamed in defiance when Thor’s hand began to explore him. Loki struggled in vain, Thor was much stronger than he was, and with his hands bound, and his magic all but gone in his weakened state, he was at his brothers full mercy. 

Thor was pushing at the soft line where his female organ was hidden and Loki knew it would only take a few strokes until he opened up.

Loki watched several of the shadow people sway and realization swam in his head. He was running out of time

“No. No brother, please, Thor- ah!" Loki howled when Thor slipped a finger inside his newly opened slit and began to thumb his clit.

"You will like this Loki, you will see. I will be gentle with you," Thor whispered, reaching into his own pants to reveal his hardness. Loki swallowed hard and made his decision. 

Loki turned to the board of shadowy figures and shouted, "I will give you want you want! I will bear a child of Banner and I will not protest. But if you allow my brother to rape me I will never stop trying to end myself or the child.”

There was some murmurings behind the glass, and Loki knew they were considering it. 

“Do we have a deal?” Loki shouted, and the woman's voice from earlier spoke through the speakers. 

"Take the alien away. Bring in Banner."

Thor howled in anger as several agents burst through the doorway, pulling the thundering god away from Loki. 

“You lying bastards! This was not our agreement!" He yelled and a video screen of Jane and Darcy popped up. 

"Leave now or they will not survive the night,” Thor’s fists gripped at his sides. “I will see to it you pay for this, all of you." He threatened, giving Loki one last look before he was pulled past the threshold.

Loki was alone again and he let the tears fall as he waited for Bruce to arrive. He hoped one day, if they ever made it out of this, Bruce would understand. It was the better of two impossible situations. 

"Please my love, forgive me," He whispered to the ceiling, weeping quietly. 

-*-

Bruce paced in the small cell, unable to stand still since Loki was taken away. He was so furious and fucking scared tears had stained his face for the past hour. His heart was pounding harder than it ever had and if he didn't calm down soon the Hulk was going to make an appearance. Within seconds of that last thought, two men came barging into his room. 

"Come with us and we won't hurt him," one of the men said before latching handcuffs on each of Bruce's wrists. Bruce didn't put up a fight. If they were here, it meant a) Loki was still alive and b) they haven't hurt him yet. At least that's what he hoped.

He watched the taller man swipe his card and punch in a code before the door opened with a hiss. The taller man pushed Bruce inside causing him to lose his balance and fall to his knees. He growled at the pain radiating in his kneecaps from landing so harshly on the concrete floor. 

"Bruce?"

His eyes snapped up from the floor and his heart soared and broke simultaneously. 

"Loki! You’re alive, thank God!"

His lover was bound to a chair, stripped bare and on display. Fury built in his chest as he ran to his lover, shielding him as best he could with his own body. 

“Baby, are you ok? Did they hurt you? What do they want?" He whispered, knowing they could still likely hear them. 

Loki tried to put on a brave face for his lover, but it was difficult when he saw the deep sadness etched on Bruce’s every feature. 

"Bruce listen to me. I have made a deal with them,” Loki tilted his head at the board of shadowy figures behind the glass, "They plan to force me to carry a child one way or another. Either by my brother taking me against my will, or you. If you refuse, they will send him in right after." 

Loki grimaced as the chair began to move and leaned him back, pushing his legs apart.

"If we don't do this now, they will kept hurting me with Thor until you agree. And if you turn, you will die. Bruce, we are underwater. They must have planned it that way on purpose." Loki swallowed hard, "If, if we don’t do this, they will kill us both. I'm so sorry my love." 

Bruce's eyes filled with tears but he nodded that he understood. He would NOT let Thor touch him like that. If it had to be this way, he was glad they were with each other. Though Bruce knew, if they survived, the guilt of forcing Loki into this would eat at him forever. 

"It's going to be quite difficult for you to get what you want with these on. Will someone kindly unlock me?" Bruce raised his hands up and shouted at the ceiling, a look of determination crossing his features. A guard was sent in a moment later. He yanked Bruce's wrists above his head causing him to yelp out in pain. The guard took the cuffs and walked out but not before shoving Bruce one more time. Bruce growled in anger but Loki's soft voice calmed him down. 

"His as well" Bruce nodded towards Loki. 

"No," a angry sounding voice came over the speakers, "He will escape."    
"Listen assholes, do you want your kid or not?" Bruce spat back, "We are both willing to cooperate but not if you don't let us do this right."   
The angry voice did not speak again but the same man barged in. He took no care in removing Loki's shackles. He heard Loki whimper from the rough treatment but look at Bruce gratefully for getting those infernal things off of him.  When the man finished undoing Loki's bonds he reached into Loki's hair yanking it hard pulling his neck back "if you even /think/ about trying to escape," Bruce heard a switch blade eject and saw the man place it at Loki's neck, he didn't dare move. "I will kill your lover in front of you and leave you alive to suffer." 

Bruce felt Hulk practically clawing at the surface, willing Bruce to let him put that man in his place. He clenched his fists and bit his lip to keep from attacking him. When the man finally left Bruce sighed in relief. 

"I know the floor isn't very comfortable, but I think it's easier than in a chair. I'm sorry Loki," he whispered, leaning down to kiss Loki softly on the lips. He helped Loki get down from the chair and laid him gently on the floor. He could feel his lover's hesitance, his anxiety radiating off him in waves. It made him sick to his stomach. 

“Hey, baby? Look at me ok? Don’t look at them. Pretend we are somewhere else, pretend we are at the tower. On Tony’s sheets with the obnoxiously high thread count.”

Loki chuckled at that, closing his eyes as if trying to imagine it. 

“Remember our first night together?” He hummed, brushing Loki’s long hair out of his eyes and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You looked beautiful, as always. So open and ready for me love.” He gave his dick a few lazy pumps and crawled closer to Loki. 

Loki hummed as he was kissed, temporarily forgetting where they were, despite the uncomfortable chill in the floor. He wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck and buried his face in his lovers neck, giving him as much access to his body as he desired. 

Bruce wrapped his hands around Loki’s sharp hipbones lightly before dragging his nails across the tight skin. He knew how sensitive Loki was there, and how much it helped ground him when he was feeling out of sorts. He smiled when he felt Loki shudder under him. 

Bruce reached down lower and let his fingers trace over the quickly hardening organ. He wrapped his hand around the base and pumped a few times, trailing kisses down Loki’s neck as he touched. He let his other hand travel further south and began to rub at Loki’s opening. With him relaxed like this, it wouldn't take much for him to open up.

When he felt Loki open up with a moan, he moved his lips to Loki's ear. "I love you Loki, just keep your eyes on me.”

Loki groaned as Bruce pushed a finger into him and he could feel all traces of his brother melt away. All he could feel was Bruce, all he could see was Bruce. "Thank you," Loki whispered and dug his nails into his lovers back. Loki reached down between them and took some of his slick to coat Bruce since they were given no oils. Loki let his hand twist and tighten just the way he remembers Bruce likes it. He pulled Bruce down on top of him, and let's his weight grind into his own throbbing length.   
  
Suddenly, bright lights snapped on and Loki forced his eyes shut. Evedently their captors wanted a show. Loki was beginning to feel like a mare at a stable, being bred with the top stallion in front of a row of clapping judges.  Loki snarled and let go of Bruce's length to hold his shoulders.

“Focus on me baby, they aren't even here ok?” Bruce said, turning Loki’s face into his neck to shield him from the lights.   

Loki found a spot from a few nights ago, his mark still on Bruce's neck, and worried at the skin, nipping and biting until he was marking anew. Loki whimpered as Bruce began to pump his fingers in and out of him. He twisted his hips up when Bruce thumbed his clit and pressed down. 

"Ah-! Harder..." He begged softly, kissing every inch of Bruce’s neck he could reach. 

Bruce smiled widely and kissed Loki hard on the lips. "Mark me baby, you know I like to show people who I belong to." Bruce slid another finger inside Loki and stretched them wide, he wanted this to be as pain free as possible. He wanted Loki to feel amazing. When he heard Loki let out a pleasured scream he knew he found the right spot.    
Bruce kissed and licked at Loki's neck while inserting a third finger. 

"Just one more baby," Bruce promised as he heard Loki let out a pained gasp. Bruce slid his fingers out and sucked them into his mouth. After coating them with a significant amount of saliva, he brought them back down to Loki and slid a forth finger in. 

"Let me know when you are ready for me baby."

Loki grimaced on the third and fourth finger, they were more than he usually needed, but he knew Bruce was just being careful. Especially after last time... Dread swelled in his throat as realization fell upon him again. If he became pregnant, he would be left unable to fight, to use   
magic, or use himself as a bargaining chip for Bruce’s freedom. And what of the baby? He was too skinny and he knew it. He wanted the best possible start for the infant. What kind of strain would one conceived in captivity be exposed to?

Loki swallowed and nodded his answer, unable to trust his voice. If he opened his mouth, he would sob, and he did not want the leaders of this SHIELD branch to see him break.   
  
Bruce kissed away the tears on Loki's face. "Now focus on me sweetheart, forget them," he kissed down Loki's collarbone softly, "they don't exist." Bruce rubbed his tip over Loki's clit before sliding just the first few inches inside Loki's wet heat. "You doing ok babe?"

"Yes...That's good Bruce..." Loki sighed and meant it. He wanted to be complete again, connect with Bruce in body and mind. "I love you, don't stop..." Loki whimpered and gasped as Bruce hesitated. "Bruce, please my love."

Bruce shuddered slightly and nodded, sliding in slowly to the hilt, letting out a long groan once he was fully inside. He was glad he wasn't the hybrid right now. He still felt horrible hurting Loki like that. Bruce wasn't small by any means, but he was significantly smaller than the hybrid. Bruce shuddered and whined when that slick heat constricted around him. He pulled back out and slid back in harder hoping to hit Loki's clit dead on.

Loki took Bruce's length in well. When it was buried inside him he groaned in pleasure and constricted around it, his body getting used to the feeling again. Every thrust had him gasping, for Bruce was long enough to hit his clit with every thrust. Loki moved with him as he fell into an easy rhythm. 

"Bruce. My love.. Ah.." Loki mewled and tightened himself again. He wanted it to be good for Bruce as well. Being so exposed made him nervous so he wanted to make sure the only person in the room with him would be enjoying it. Loki clawed at Bruce's back and ribs, as if trying to draw more of his lover inside him. And when Bruce gave a testing harder thrust, Loki's head smacked against the floor and he writhed beneath Bruce. "A...ah...again..." he warbled and bit down on Bruce's shoulder for leverage.

Bruce groaned loudly when Loki's nails bit into his skin. Bruce grabbed Loki's ankle and hitched his leg over his shoulder. Bruce pulled all the way out before thrusting back in hard, moaning at the way Loki tightened around him. 

Bruce was thrusting faster now and Loki knew he wouldn't last. "Bruce..." He panted, "don't let me...Don't let me finish. I don't want them to see- ah!" 

Bruce nodded in understanding, crushing their lips back together and making his thrusts shallower so Loki wouldn't come. The frost patterns were the one thing SHEILD couldn't take away from them. Bruce wrapped his fingers around Loki's base, keeping his orgasm painfully inside. 

Loki chanted Bruce’s name continuously under his breath, encouraging his partner on.

"Clench around me babe, I'm almost there."

Loki clenched as tight as he could, watching as his lover’s eyes rolled back into his head. He let out a gasp as a hot rush of seed filled him. He pulled Bruce's body as close as he could, wanting to preserve the connection as long as possible.     
  
"That should be good. You two can let go now.”

The lights switched back to dim and Loki could hear people leaving the room next door. A wheeled cart was pushed in from a guard and Loki could see an array of medical equipment on each shelf. The guard from before was back, yanking Bruce from Loki before slapping cuffs on him again. 

Bruce was shouting, but Loki could hardly hear it over the blood pounding in his ears. The harsh reality had come crumbling down around him. No matter how beautiful those last few moments were, they were still at the mercy of criminals. 

Loki tried to scream out for his lover, but the sadness was shorting out his vocal chords. What came out could hardly count as a wheeze, and then, he was alone again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR: Shield wants a hybrid weapon, Thor is glad to give it to them in exchange for having sex with Loki. Loki shuts that shit down and tells them he will give them the hybrid, but only from Bruce. Shield forces Loki and Bruce to have sex to breed a child with the strength of the Hulk, the magic of a god, and the immortality of both.


	11. Little pink plus sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's pregnant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little baby chapter, more of a filler between large plot points. Hope you enjoy!

Loki awoke a few hours later, rebound in the chair, alone and naked. The chair he was strapped to had moved again, tilting his legs and pelvis upwards. It was awkward, and made the blood rush uncomfortably to his head, but it would help with the likelihood of pregnancy. 

Loki glanced around the empty room and shuddered. He feared for what they would do to Bruce. If they deemed him invaluable now, they would kill him, without a second thought. Loki let out a sob that wracked his entire frame. How had they ended up here?

-*-

Bruce was rudely awoken by a swift kick to the ribs, from none other than the angry SHIELD agent from before. Bruce was about five seconds from snapping this guy's neck. 

"Get up," the man ordered, aiming that fucking stunner at him again. Bruce growled.

"What the fuck do you want?" Bruce spat back, glaring up at the man with green tinged eyes. 

It didn't sway the man in the slightest. He no doubt had weapons on him that could subdue the Hulk at a moment's notice. Like an angry zookeeper with an unruly gorilla. 

"We have no further need for you, get up, you're leaving." 

To say Bruce was pissed would be an understatement. He was positively livid. Loki was pregnant, and there was no fucking way he was leaving Loki with these psychopaths. He lept to his feet and backed the agent against the wall, the stunner having no effect on him with the amount of pure Hulk-induced adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"You don't  _ need _ me? I'm the ONLY one here with a medical degree and the only person on this godforsaken boat who has even the smallest  _ clue _ about Jotun births. If you want even the slightest prayer of keeping this child alive then you  _ do _ need me." 

Bruce seethed in the man’s face, watching as his eyes shifted around as he thought about it. The man placed his finger to his ear and Bruce could hear someone faintly speaking through the earpiece. 

“Fine,” the man growled, “you can stay." 

Bruce couldn’t help the smug smile that slid over his features. The man looked like he was about to punch Bruce any second, but Bruce didn't care, he won.

"Good, now you’re going to take me to Loki. And from here on out, I call the shots.”

-*-

Loki’s eyes blinked open at the sound of a door hissing open. He hadn't even realized he had fallen back asleep. But when he looked down and noticed the faint glow of golden light in his abdomen, he realized why. He was pregnant. Loki began to weep in both joy and anguish. His and Bruce's cells had successfully joined. He held his stomach for a while and simply basked in the glow of new life.

“Loki?”

The gods eyes snapped open at the voice of his lover and he began to weep anew. 

“Bruce! My love I was so worried, I thought they-”

“Hey hey shh, it’s ok. I’m ok,” Bruce soothed, leaning down and kissing Loki gently. “I’m going to get you out of here,” he promised, knowing Loki would pick up on the double meaning. 

“If you’re going to keep us here, we need some things to make the mother comfortable. We need a bed, an actual bed, not a blanket on the floor, and definitely not this fucking chair."

The man scowled at Bruce and didn't dignify him with a response. Bruce just crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Without proper lower lumbar support the child could abort on its own, but I mean if you're ok with that,” Bruce shrugged and the man scowled. his hands over his chest. 

"Anything else?"

"Actually yes, now that you mention it. Loki needs food,  _ proper _ nourishment. All 5 food groups and 3 square meals a day. If he does not gain enough body weight it will be harmful to himself and the baby. I'll also need your ultrasound equipment so I can keep you posted on the development of the child. And get us some fucking clothes would you?" 

He could feel Loki smiling behind him and it made him happy that they were getting somewhere with these people. 

"Understood?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow. He was probably pushing it too far, but they had it coming. After all the shit him and Loki had been through. 

The man had had enough of their shit. He couldn't touch Loki, but that didn't mean he couldn't touch Bruce. Bruce wasn't pregnant. The man crossed the room in seconds and socked Bruce so hard in the stomach he collapsed on the floor. He smiled wickedly down at Bruce before purring out a sickly sweet "understood."

Loki struggled against the restraints, willing what was left of his energy into magic as he shot the guard against the wall, his head making contact with the brick with a sickening crack. 

"Enough Asgardian," a voice overhead boomed and three guards came in to take the wounded agent out. “Your room is being adjusted, please be patient.”   
  
Loki scoffed and turned to Bruce, sadness overcoming him as his lover struggled to stand. "My love, are you alright?”

Bruce gave him a smile and winked, grunting as he stood on wobbly feet. “I’m doing a lot better than that guy, that's for sure. I’ve been on the receiving end of your magic before. He's going to be hurting tomorrow.” 

Loki chuckled at the light teasing, beginning to fully relax when Bruce helped him be free of the chair. 

“Thank you for defending my rights," He said, taking his lovers hand and kissing it gently.

"Thank you for having my back," Bruce smiled, leaning down to press their lips together.


	12. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you still sticking around, you the real MVP

Days turned to weeks, and weeks into near months in captivity. If not for the small creature growing ever bigger in his womb, he would have lost track of the time they spent in misery. 

On good days, they woke up in each others arms and ate their breakfast together. On others, Bruce was taken from him for hours at a time, and when he returned he looked weary and utterly exhausted. 

Loki was teaching Bruce the beginnings of meditation, in an effort to let their minds roam free in their shared prison. The illusion was helpful and it granted them both a measure of peace.    
  
Loki was beginning to put on weight and Bruce teased him lightly about it.  Loki was granted pen and paper and began to write down everything he knew of midwifery, for Bruce to read and study. Bruce was grateful for something to study, keep his mind active.  They had both known the cells had merged after that first night, but with the likelihood of miscarriage in the early weeks so high, neither wanted to get their hopes up.    
  
Bruce kept and ever watchful eye on his lover and Loki jested that his hand was going to become attached to his stomach if he kept holding it in his sleep.  Loki wanted to wait to tell Bruce until he was sure the fetus had a good chance of living. And as he recovered from his first bout of morning sickness, Bruce rubbed his back. 

"Bruce I want you to check. Can you run the ultrasound?" Loki asked,and Bruce nodded, standing with a wince as he helped Loki on the examination table.

Loki watched Bruce move stiffly and his brow furrowed. "What are they doing to you my love?"

It wasn't the first time they had taken Bruce, but it always worried Loki when they did. After the first occurance, they had agreed on a signal. If they thought they had a good chance of escape, one would squeeze the others hand. If yes, then they would fight. If not, a tap on the hand and an "I love you" would do. Fighting without cause had their food taken away for several days and they both swore they would never go through that for the baby's sake again. 

When Loki was taken, they took samples of blood and tissue, ran ultrasounds, purely medical. Loki had no idea what they did to his lover when he was taken, and Bruce didn't talk about it. 

Loki shivered when Bruce poured the gel on his stomach. "Ah a little cold.”

Bruce chuckled and stroked Loki's hair, "I'm sorry love it will get better in a few minutes," Bruce smiled warmly at his lover before firing up the equipment. He breathed in a large breath before letting it out through his nose. "Ready?"

He saw Loki nod happily and he started to run the camera over Loki's abdomen. After a few minutes Bruce thought he saw something on the camera. 

"Loki...?"

"Here," Loki said and helped to guide the camera over. There on the screen was a tiny grey form. His child. The eyes took up most of the head and tiny nub arms could be seen. Loki smiled and put Bruce's hand over his stomach. Loki let his glamour fade and his abdomen swelled slightly. He smiled at Bruce lovingly. 

"Bruce Banner, you are going to be a father."

Bruce's jaw dropped along with the camera in his hand. His eyes filled up with tears and he pulled Loki's face to his kissing him roughly. He couldn't keep the tears in he was so excited. 

"I love you Loki, I'm so happy," he choked out.

"I love you too my dear," Loki pulled Bruce into his arms as best he could on the uncomfortable table.

"I wanted to wait until the babe was secured. I'm sorry for making you wait so long." 

Loki pulled up the scanner close and placed it on his abdomen. He turned up the volume and the sound of a tiny heartbeat filled the room. 

"listen to that," Loki sighed happily, "listen how strong his little heart is. He gets that from you. A kind and strong heart. "

Bruce leaned down and held Loki's belly in his hands. He started crying after he heard the heartbeat. Bruce put his lips close to Loki's stomach and kissed it. 

"Hey in there, I can't wait to meet you," Bruce smiled so large it made the tears on the brim of his eyelids spill over. He looked up to Loki with such love and admiration, he couldn't wait to be a father.

"And judging from his size you will not have to wait long. It looks like I will carry him for another few months." 

“Thank you for this, I can’t- I can't even begin to explain what this means to me,” Bruce whispered, and Loki shushed him with his lips, kissing him gently as he pushed the tears away. 

“Come my love, I think the bed is much more suited for us than this table.”

-*-

Loki woke up to a cold side of the bed several hours later. He blinked in the dark room to find Bruce, leaning against a far wall in a slump. 

Loki crossed the room quickly, sitting down beside his love and holding his hand gently. 

"What did they to do you my love?" Loki asked, eyes full of concern.

 

Bruce had just come back from another night of "research," as the SHIELD agents liked to call it. The man who had a vendetta against Bruce came into their room one night and told Bruce to come with him. When Bruce refused to leave Loki's side the man pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Loki's head. He didn't know how bullets affected God’s, but he wasn't willing to find out. Bruce followed the man down a bare corridor and into a seemingly simple room. The only thing in it was a metal chair. The man motioned for Bruce to sit down. As soon as he did the man pulled the gun back out and pointed it to Bruce's forehead.

"Now you're going to help us with something, and you aren't going to put up a fight or I'll spray your boyfriend's pretty little brains all over the room while you watch, understood?" The man smiled wickedly.Bruce had gone along with anything they asked after that. 

He had overheard two of the men talking after a particularly brutal night. They had drugged him up thinking it would knock him out, but the Hulk’s fast metabolism only made him drowsy. SHIELD was planning on making a Hulk army. They had stolen Bruce's vial of blood from Loki that night they were captured and were slowing working on creating more. They had plenty of willing participants, but they wanted to make sure the serum was perfect before injecting it into SHIELD soldiers. They needed to know what the Hulk could and could not handle so they could be prepared for any kind of warfare. 

Throughout the course of about a month the man would come and collect Bruce 3 times a week making sure to give him enough time to heal slightly before tearing him apart again. On those nights they would shock and beat Bruce to the point of hulking out. To insure the safety of their team, they would shoot the Hulk with a mild sedative so he wouldn't go raging through the ship. 

They performed test after test on the Hulk, each more grueling and painful than the last. The experiments never truly hurt the Hulk but since they were connected, Bruce lived through the aftermath of pain the following day. If they shot the Hulk, Bruce lived with the pain of torn muscles, if they cut into or stabbed Hulk, Bruce kept the scars. 

Tonight however, they wanted to see how long the Hulk could remain underwater. The Hulk managed to last 15 minutes before needing to come up for air. When they were finished with the experiment, they sedated the creature until Bruce shrink back to normal size. 

When he was himself again, Bruce collapsed to the floor gasping for breathe. Depriving his body of oxygen had made his lungs burn and his muscles weak. Bruce dragged his physically drained body back to his shared room with Loki and slumped against the wall,  having no energy to return to their bed. That's how Loki found him about an hour later

Bruce shuddered, his eyes blank and distant.  "They wanted to see how long Hulk could last underwater," Bruce whispered out harshly, rubbing angry tears off his face. "I thought I was actually going to die.”

Loki tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear and placed a hand over Bruce's chest. Loki explored with his little magic and found traces of water in his lovers lungs. He concentrated and burned the water away, feeling Bruce take a strong breath again. 

"This has to stop. I can't lose you." Loki whispered and went to heal the bruises that he could. Loki walked over to the table with the hand drawn Jotun anatomy sketches. He picked up the one with the complicated sketch of his nervous system and held it out to Bruce with a pencil. They had both secretly drawn on it the layout of the submarine as best as they could. 

To an observer, it seemed as though Loki was talking to Bruce about Jotun anatomy.

“We know they will make land to resupply in a week or so. If we can overpower the guards here and here, I believe the way out is thought this room here. I won't let them have our baby. Please Bruce, we have to try."

Bruce let out a quiet sigh and nodded. "I think our best shot would involve the other guy," Loki shot Bruce a worried glance but Bruce just shrugged.

"At least one good thing came out of tonight, now we know how the Hulk handles water."


	13. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD is NO match for a brilliant scientist, a pregnant god, and the Hulk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just blown away by the number of notes, kudos, bookmarks and comments this fic has! Thank you thank you to all of you! You keep me editing something we never thought would turn out to be this big!
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed it so far and we have plenty more to come!   
> xoxo  
> Will & Ash

Bruce sat against the wall of the cell in a silence that stretched over two hours. Loki was growing worried. Usually when he returned from whatever hell SHIELD felt the need to put him through, he was quiet and reserved, but never like this. It was frightening. 

Loki approached his lover carefully, letting his hand hover for a few seconds before placing it on Bruce’s shoulder. It seemed to break Bruce out of whatever trance he was currently in. 

“Shall we get you something to eat? It may help you feel better,"  _ and take your mind off things _ Loki thought. He picked up the untouched meal tray and kneeled down beside Bruce to pull him in his lap again. He took one of the apple slices and held it up to Bruce's lips. 

"Eat?" He asked softly.

When the pain in Bruce's chest and back eased, he knew Loki was using his magic on him.

"Love, save your magic for you and the baby, I'll be alright," Bruce tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. 

"Our child is fine. You are not," Loki said stubbornly. He gave one last push and healed the sprain on Bruce's wrist. "There...Better?”   

“Much, thank you,” He leaned forward and kissed Loki softly on the lips. "I'll eat if you eat too." Bruce took the piece in his mouth and held it between his teeth waiting for Loki to eat the other half. 

Loki giggled and leaned forward, catching his end between his teeth. He bit his half off and chewed as he kissed him. 

"I will eat more later, I would like you to eat first. I cannot stomach much right now I’m afraid."

As soon as Bruce had swallowed, Loki forced a ham sandwich under his nose. "Eat half of this please," Loki said and rubbed his back lovingly, knowing Bruce craved the reassurance of physical contact. 

Bruce didn't want to eat but be took the sandwich anyway. He knew better than to argue with a god, a pregnant one at that. 

"Thank you for taking care of me love. I don't know what id do without you."

"You’ve taken such good care of me and our child, it is the least I can do for you." 

Loki continued to massage his lovers back as he ate. Loki wanted to cheer Bruce up, but he hand not many options left. He poured what little energy he had into relaxing the tense muscles buried under Bruce’s shoulder blades. 

"I love you babe," Bruce mumbled, sleep finally coming as he nuzzled himself into Loki's lap, placing a gentle kiss on Loki’s belly before falling asleep.

Loki stayed awake, content to stroke Bruce's hair. He mentally readied himself for the coming fight. And a few days later they finally had their chance.

-*-

There was a loud knock sounding from the cell door that startled both Loki and Bruce awake. Normally, the guards barged in and shook them awake, with no regard for the two men. They were prisoners after all. This was new, this was different. Loki's hackles rose and he looked to Bruce with fear in his eyes. He knew something was very,  _ very  _ wrong. The knock sounded again and Loki got up out of bed, followed by a cautious Bruce. Loki stood in the middle of the room and held Bruce's hand tight. He nodded and Bruce nodded back.

"Come in."    
  
A woman in a grey suit and skirt, blond hair tied tightly in a bun walked past the threshold, the clacking sound of her incredibly high heels echoing off the cell walls. On each side of her were heavily armed SHIELD agents, filtering in one by one until they filled the room. The guards raised their weapons and Loki recognized the faint blue glow shining from underneath, they were powered by the tesseract. 

The woman was the first to speak. 

"Asgardian, we thank you for your production of our research subject, but I'm afraid the timetable has been pushed forward. Fortunately, my scientists assure me that the samples and remains will be enough to go from. We have enough synthetic materials here to grow the specimen without you.  Now come with me. We are taking it out now.”   
  
Pure hatred flowed through Loki's body like liquid fire. His brain went to animalistic in an instant. This woman, this  _ barbarian _ wanted to hurt his baby, to rip it from his body and use it for their own malicious gain. Loki made a lunge for the woman, making it half ways across the room before-    
  
Bang!   
  
A tesseract powered bullet ripped through Loki's side, just above his left hip bone. He screamed as what felt like lightning surged through him from the wound. There was no doubt in Loki’s mind they weren’t ordinary bullets. His head whipped back when he heard an answering howl from Bruce. There were several guards beating him with the butt of their rifles, and one of them cracked him hard over the head. Loki watched in horror as Bruce fell limply to the ground.  

“BRUCE!!” Loki snarled and went to lunge again but he slipped on the blood covered floor. A guard ran over and forced him down while another guard wrestled to muzzle him. Loki’s jaw snapped at the offending hand and grinned wickedly as he managed to bite clear through to the bone. He was rewarded with a strong smack to the back of the head.    
  
Dazed, he could only watch as the bit was forced into his mouth and he lifted by four men onto a hospital gurney. He knew he was losing blood at an alarming rate, it wouldn't be long before he lost consciousness. Loki began to pull magic from his own life force in order to keep the baby protected. He knew his womb was safe, the bullet was lodged in his pelvis. Loki blinked twice before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Loki!" Bruce screamed as he watched Loki collapse and four men take him away. Bruce snarled and he could feel the Hulk fighting to come to the surface at an alarming rate. This is probably the only time since New York Bruce was ok with the Hulk making a guest appearance. And now that he knew he could last for awhile underwater, he slowly let the beast take over.    


Bruce let out a thunderous roar as he morphed five times taller and at least a 100 times stronger. The Hulk was _ furious _ . The guards shot him with the specialized bullets but majority just bounced off Hulk’s skin. The guards that were brave enough to approach Hulk were backhanded by the beast and sent spiraling into the metal walls. Hulk grinned at the large, human shaped dents they left behind. He reached and grabbed one of the remaining agents and swung his body like a pendulum, knocking six other guards off their feet. He saved the screaming blonde woman for last, squeezing her small, frail body in his fist before tossing her into the pile of unconscious agents before storming towards the exit. 

Hulk heard Loki's screams, but the acoustics in the submarine made it seem like the sound was coming from three opposing directions. Hulk’s eyes caught a large streak of blue and locked on the thin pattern. It led through the doorway and down the left most hallway.  _ Loki, _ Bruce's mind supplied him as he followed the conspicuous trail.

-*-

Loki awoke on a cold metal table. His wrists were bound together above his head, his feet were bound together as well, at the other end of the table. To the far right, there was a viewing room, filled with over a dozen SHIELD agents. Loki realized with a hard swallow his unlikelihood of survival. Why else would they allow their faces to be seen?

There were several doctors milling about him, likely preparing for the extraction process. There was a cart rolled up to him with a small tube, tongs, and a jar of some foul smelling liquid. Loki realized all too soon it was formaldehyde. 

_ My baby, they are going to kill my baby _ , Loki’s mind howled as he struggled violently against the bonds. He pulled against the chains and suddenly there were several hands on him, holding him down. He heard a pair of rubber gloves snap on and a muffled male voice spoke to the council. 

"We will be taking specimens of parent subject before removing fetus," 

Loki was in a frothing panic. Some nurse painted a wet stripe of orange disinfectant from his neck to groin, then a line across his shoulders and one more across his hips. Loki screamed when her sponge touched his bullet wound. 

"Leave it," The doctor ordered, reaching for a sharp instrument from the cart. Loki flinched as the cold metal made contact with his sternum. 

All members in the room were startled in the direction of a thunderous boom that echoed  through the corridors. Two more quickly followed and the doctor removed the blade from Loki’s skin. 

Loki breathed in relief for the distraction, but was quickly overcome by an all encompassing pain in his abdomen. It warped and twisted under Loki’s skin, the first contraction hitting Loki hard and knocking away his breath. The fear and blood loss made him start labor early.   
  
_ No nononononnono! Baby no!! _ Loki screamed in his mind, another contraction ripping a second scream from his throat. The babe would die if he gave birth now! These imbecile Midgardian savages didn't know how to properly deliver a hybrid child! Loki felt a weight shift in his stomach and the need to push became almost unbearable. He struggled to stay still, the pain agonizing.     
  
"He's going to give birth, should I leave him?" The doctor asked and the woman from before came into view. She looked much more haggard now, and Loki hoped in vein she was in just as much pain as he was.   
  
"Yes, just make sure the fetus survives."    
  
Loki screamed in endless cycles as his body twisted on its own. His eyes were wet with tears and his hands reached for something to squeeze to help him through the next contraction.    
  
-*-

Hulk followed the bloodtrail down a long corridor. He knocked out every person, agent or otherwise, that got in his way.

He heard Loki screams of agony louder now so he knew he was close by. Hulk tore through the double doors and found his, Bruce's, lover strapped down to a metal slab squirming in pain. Hulk let out another monstrous roar, earning gasps and screams of terror from the agents.

Loki wept tears of joy when he saw the Hulk scatter the doctors and nurses with roars and punches. In moments, the room was clear. A contraction made Loki writhe against the chains and he screamed through the muzzle. He gestured as best as he could for Hulk to come near. He needed to talk to Bruce. 

The Hulk rushed over to Loki, knocking agents across the room that blocked his path.  Hulk grasped the links between the cuffs and pulled, sending shards of gold metal flying in every direction. Hulk’s hands were too large to undo Loki's muzzle and he looked at him with desperation, hoping he'd understand. Hulk scooped Loki into his arms and ran out of the room looking for the exit.

Loki groaned as his body contorted under him. He used what magic he could to stop the bleeding from his hip. If he could keep his water from breaking, he might be able to keep the child in a little longer. He didn't want to have him here, not in front of all these monsters. 

A loud alarm blared overhead and gained the men's attention. Water had begun to pour in and fill the cell they had occupied for the last few months. Loki watched a crewman dart to the left and around a corner. Thinking quickly, Loki pointed at him and instructed Hulk to follow him. If he was running, it was more than likely to an escape pod.

Hulk grunted in agreement and followed the man down several long hallways until they reached the end of the submarine. Loki was right, there were escape pods. Hulk knocked out the man before he could climb fully inside one and placed Loki gently inside. 

It only took one look for Hulk to know he wouldn’t fit inside. Bruce was too far under the surface to change yet and they didn't have time to wait. Hulk brought Loki's small hand to his lips and kissed it, pressing the button that released the escape pod before Loki could argue. 

“Bruce- Bruce don’t!”

Loki watched in agony as his lover disappeared behind a metal door and then the pod was moving, launching backwards through the water at an incredible speed. 

Loki curled up on the floor, still in agony, but this time his heart felt like stone in his chest. he gave a few small hiccuping gasps and clutched his hand, the last touch of his lover. After all, how could the Hulk survive down there all alone? He was laughably outnumbered, and with the amount of research they had done on the Hulk, outgunned. 

He hit the surface after a few minutes but refused to move. The contractions had continued, but the pain of them was nothing compared to the weight he felt in his chest. Loki wondered if he would ever be able to find his lovers body...

-*-

Within the hour, Loki heard the sound of something breaking the surface. It was likely another pod, undoubtedly filled with a SHIELD agent sent to find him. He huddled more into himself, knowing the fight would be an easy one. He was in no shape to battle. The other pods door opened with a hiss and Loki waited for the pain to come. A sharp knock on the steel door was followed by a high, strained voice. 

"Loki? Baby are you in there? Are you alright!"

Loki's heart raced and the tears from his eyes returned. 

"Bruce!?" Loki half sobbed. 

"Shit, babe you gotta let me in. We need to get you to shore, there's a door release on the left side. It's red, can you hit that for me?"

Loki struggled to pull himself to the door and hit the button with as much force as he could muster. 

Bruce was practically naked, less for his shorts that were just barely covering everything. He climbed into Loki’s pod, wrapping his lover up in his arms. Loki didn't make a sound and it terrified him. He pulled back just in time to see Loki’s eyes roll back into his head as he fell unconscious. 

"Shitshitshit! Loki, wake up please!" Bruce begged. He rushed to the control panel and closed the pod door, willing for it to close faster. He started the motor and punched in the correct coordinates, gripping his lovers hand tight as they began to tear through the water at blinding speeds.

-*-

Loki blinked as he was faced with the colorful reflections of the bifrost. How had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was the cold metal table under the crushing pressure of the sea-

“Loki?”

"Mother?" Loki whimpered and took in the sight of his mother, draped in a golden dress, much like the one he saw her in before her death. 

Loki was quickly overcome with grief, sobbing openly as she approached him.

“Mother- I’m so sorry!"

She held up her hand and gave him a gentle smile. Her beauty would never cease to leave him breathless. 

"Loki, my son. It is not your time," She let her hand rest against his face, cradling his chin like she did so many times when he was younger.

“This Midgardian you have found, he is a wonderful man. I am so glad you have found happiness with him.”

Frigga placed her hand on Loki’s stomach and Loki gasped as he felt the life in him move again. 

"Go to him my sweet Loki, he misses you." 

Loki gasped awake in the small metal container and instinctively reached for his stomach, the contractions had stopped. He felt the small thrum of life in his abdomen stronger than ever and sobbed with relief, their baby was ok. 

Bruce was started by Loki's gasp. "Oh, Loki thank god," 

Loki pulled himself off the floor and wrapped his arms around Bruce, trying to kiss him but the damn muzzle was in the way. He tilted his neck towards Bruce and his lover moved closer. 

Bruce brushed Loki's hair to the side and started working with the intricate locks on the back. After less than a minute the muzzle came loose and clattered to the ground. The instant Loki was finally free from restraint, he locked lips with his lover, kissing him with every ounce of his love. 

"Bruce I thought you were dead! What happened?" 

"SHIELD is full of idiots,” Bruce chuckled, kissing Loki’s face sweetly before reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out tranquilizer darts. 

"I paid attention to where they hid them after they experimented on me," Bruce smiled. "The Hulk knocked almost everyone unconscious and the rest were too scared to face him and fled. I made sure to grab these before I left. They sedated him enough that I could shrink back down and fit in the other escape pod."

Loki couldn't help but smile. “You clever genius you, you never cease to amaze me.” 

Bruce flushed at the compliment, nuzzling into Loki’s neck.

“How- is the baby-”

Loki took Bruce’s hand and placed it on his stomach, kissing his lover gently. 

“The baby is just fine, thanks to you and the Hulk. You saved us, _both_ of you.” 

Loki could feel Bruce crying against him, but didn't mention it, allowing Bruce to let the events of the last few months lift from his shoulders. 

“My love? May I ask, where are we?”

Bruce pulled away and sniffled, grateful for the subject change. "Uh, shockingly, still near New York. We're about 50 miles east, in the Atlantic Ocean."

“But we will be home soon?" Loki asked, exhaustion and shock quickly catching up to him. 

Bruce stroked Loki's hair, tucking a stray piece behind his ear. 

"Yes, why don't you sleep until we get there. I'll wake you when we arrive," Bruce looked around for anything soft for Loki to rest his head on and frowned when he found nothing.

“You can lay on my lap if you’d like. My pants are still wet otherwise I’d offer you those.”

Loki accepted the placement with a smile and snuggled on Bruce’s thigh, grateful for a soft place to rest his head. Within moments, exhaustion took him and he was put into a nightmare less sleep, for the first time in months


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year all our beloved, amazing readers! We are just blown away by the amount of love, comments, kudos, this little fic of ours has gotten. You guys really are the best!   
> I apologize this chapter is a little short and kinda ends at a weird place but I was not in the right mindset to give the next scene the dedication and justice it deserves. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway and thank you again!  
> Love,  
> Ash & Will

#####  When Loki awoke, he was wrapped in teal satin sheets and plaid flannel pajamas, with a large bandage over his hip. A tone of familiarness rang in his chest and he smiled as the warmth fill his chest.

#####  _ Home.  _

#####  He stretched and groaned as his back popped. He felt like he had been asleep for days. He sat up slowly and saw his lover curled up next to him. 

#####  "Bruce," He called gently and leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead to wake him. “How long was I asleep for?"

#####  Bruce yawned and stretched, blinking a few times before looking at his watch.

#####  "Just under 13 hours, I think" he smiled, reaching to kiss his lover before pulling him close to his chest.

#####  "Did- did we really do it love? We are free?" He asked, gripping Bruce's hand tightly. 

#####  Bruce nodded, reaching up and tangling his hand in Loki’s hair, kissing him hard. 

#####  “We are free baby, we are free."

#####  Loki beamed. He placed a hand on his belly and rubbed soothingly. “Hear that little one? Daddy says we are alright now.” He got a gentle kick in response and sighed happily. 

#####  “My love? Could we go outside today? I miss the trees,"

#####  Bruce sat up and wrapped his arm around Loki’s shoulders, snuggling his nose into Loki’s neck. “We can do anything you want love. But I think it might have snowed last night, so we’ll-”

#####  “SNOW!” Loki gasped, hopping from the bed and running to the window. He tore back the curtains in time to see a thin dusting of frost on everything. He grinned from ear to ear. 

#####  “Oh please Bruce! I would love to go to the park!"

#####  Bruce chuckled warmly, grabbing his glasses from the side table and adjusting them on his nose. 

#####  "Sure Loki, we gotta get you bundled up though. Wouldn't want you getting cold." 

#####  Loki chuckled at Bruce's joke and walked to Bruce’s closet for some clothing. He didn't have really any clothes of his own, but he found some of Bruce’s old clothing as well as some of Stark’s fit relatively well.  

#####  He was able to locate a pair of loose black sweats, a green pullover sweater, and a grey peacoat. He finished off the outfit with his beloved owl scarf, holding it tightly in his hands before adjusting it around his neck.

#####  "I missed this scarf," He sighed, watching Bruce as he dressed. 

#####  "I missed it on you babe" Bruce ran his fingers over the scarf patting it against Loki's chest before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

#####  Loki smiled and returned to the closet, digging through the piles of clothes until he found his little grey box with Bruce's watch. He tucked it in his coat pocket and patted to to stay still.

#####  Loki stood in front of the full length mirror, turning and checking himself from all angles. It was impossible to tell he was with child with such a large coat on. Loki sat on the edge of the bed as he waited for Bruce to finish getting dressed.

#####  “Brucie, could we try some breakfast from one of the charming little food vendors I've seen? The babe and I seen to be craving fattening food."

#####  “You got it Loki, pick the place and we will eat there." 

#####  Bruce chuckled and finished up the last few buttons on his yellow dress shirt, remembering how much loki liked the color on him. He grabbed a green scarf off the bed post and tied it around his neck. He held out his hand for Loki to hold .

#####  "Ready to go?" He asked with a large smile.

 

Loki held his lovers hand all the way down the elevator and through the garage. Loki wanted to walk to the park, desperate for some exercise. Bruce agreed, since Central Park was so close to the tower. The instant the door opened to the cold, Loki sighed in relief. He let his Jotun form slip around his mouth and gave Bruce a frosted kiss, sliping back to Asir once they passed the threshold. 

The decorations of gold, green and red lined the streets and red ribbons hung on every street light. It began to snow verily lightly, and Loki laughed saying Bruce looked like a cherub with rosy cheeks and a crown of snow in his hair. When the finally reached the park Loki found a vendor selling bowls of some southern dish called ‘gumbo.’ Bruce explained it was odd to find such a dish this far north, but it was a delicacy in the southern states and seemed authentic if the man with the thick accent was making it. 

Loki knew Bruce loved spices and it smelled truly delicious. Bruce exchanged money for two large bowls, coffee for himself, and water for Loki before locating a bench to enjoy their food on. 

Loki scooped up a large spoonful of the dish into his mouth and hummed, chewing quickly before exclaiming, 

“This is delicious!"

He dug out the shrimp and vegetables with great zeal and ate the remainder of his dish with satisfied noises.    
  
Suddenly a jingle of bells caught his attention, and Loki watched agape as a clydesdale drawn carriage trotted in front of them. Loki couldn't contain his delight.

"Bruce!! Look! How novel, and it has braided hair. Oh what a beautiful animal." 

Bruce smiled at Loki's genuine excitement, waving to the conductor like one would a taxi. 

"Would you like to go for a ride? I'm sure the driver will let you pet him too if you ask."

Loki wolfed down the rest of his meal and ran over to the horse who had stopped to eat some hay from his handler. 

“Your horse is lovely, may I?” He asked the older gentleman and the man gave him a single nod, taking more hay out of his bag. 

Loki approached the horse and knickered. He held the creatures head and blew gently in his nose so the animal could learn his scent. The horse snorted his approval and blew back in Loki’s face as a greeting. 

Loki began stroking its long neck and crooning at it. 

"Vænn... Vænn kirkinrr. Prûdęr, hross...." 

Loki scratched under its chin and it stomped a foot like a dog getting its belly scratched. 

"Lovely lovely horse, you are a proud creature aren’t you?" 

The handler laughed and held his sides. 

"I've never seen Eric the Red so affectionate! He is smitten with you!" The handler handed Loki a carrot. 

"Here, he loves these,"

Loki accepted it with thanks and held it flat on his palm for Eric to eat. 

"Hungry my darling? Have a treat, that's it...Good Eric..."  Loki looked to Bruce. "Can we go for a ride? Please?"

Loki beamed when he saw Bruce exchange money with the driver and watched him whisper something in the drivers ear. They both nodded. Loki climbed up into the beautiful carriage, and sat down on the plush leather seat. He helped Bruce up with a hand and snuggled up next to him, arm around his waist and head on his shoulder. Bruce pulled a large faux fur throw over the both of them and with a riding call to Eric from the driver, they were off in a soft canter. Loki loved the jingle of the bells, the frosted snort of the horse, the clip-clop of his feet and the crunch of the snow under the wheels. Loki realized Bruce's glasses were fogging up so he whispered a quick spell to clear them.    
  
Honestly Loki had a hard time concentrating on the ride, all his vision narrowed down to Bruce's red cheeks, and the smile half hidden under the green scarf. It had not escaped his notice that it was the same color green as his Asgardian regalia. He kissed Bruce as a thank you and watched the man's eyes light up. 

"Bruce," Loki started as the carriage went under a bridge, “I have something for you,”  Loki reached under the furs and took out the grey box with the watch Bruce had admired so many weeks ago. Loki had magicked a small purple ribbon on it and a tiny, sparkly bow. 

"Merry Christmas my love."

Bruce's eyes welled up with tears. No one had given him a gift in over 10 years. He took the small box from Loki's hand and pulled on the ribbon. He placed the small ribbon in his lap and lifted the top part of the box off. When he moved the white tissue paper he saw the pocket watch from the fair, the one that was a dead ringer for his grandfathers. 

His voice got caught in his throat and the tears fell from his eyes. He picked up the watch and ran his thumb over the face. It was beautiful. 

"Loki," Bruce sobbed out before throwing his arms around Loki and pulling him in for a tight hug and a powerful kiss. "Thank you Loki. It's the best thing anyone's ever gotten me. How- how did you get it?" 

Loki melted into the kiss and his whole body was warm with love. Bruce's smile was something Loki would do anything for. This man, his lover, was the first person besides his mother that had shown him real kindness. Bruce opened his heart to Loki, and in return Loki felt safe and wanted. 

"While you fetched cider for us, at the fair I made a trade with the merchant." Loki absentmindedly touched his neck where his mothers necklace used to sit. His heart ached with the loss, but if Bruce loved his gift, then Loki would be alright. Loki took one of Bruce's hands and kissed it lightly. 

“You are my greatest treasure, I need no other," Loki smiled and then laughed when a small pressure kicked in his belly. "Except you dear one." Loki placed a hand on his belly.    
  
When the driver wasn't looking, he grabbed Bruce's hand again and shoved it under his coat. "Wait...Ah!! There? Did you feel him?"

Bruce chuckled in joy and shock, “He's kicking!" he whispered quietly. 

"Yes! Quite a bit...He is rather excited,” Loki grunted. "He has quite a strong set of- gah-legs," Loki winced slightly as the babe shifted positions inside him, leaning so he was facing his father. "He recognizes you," Loki said and unzipped his jacket.

He outlined the baby's head, arms and legs, showing how he was sitting, using Bruce's own hand. "Have you thought of any names yet my love? I was thinking, since it is near your midwinter celebrations, what of Jôl? Or since he is the son of a brilliant mind, what of Sparkr?" Loki sighed, "I confess I cannot decide. I favor one name for a few days then change my mind again."

Bruce put both hands on Loki's stomach. He'd never seen anything so beautiful before. Bruce blushed, "I’ll admit, while you were sleeping, I may have researched some Norse names online. Forgive me if I mispronounce the names, but I like Eria if it’s a girl, I think it means snow?"

"You are correct in your pronunciations Bruce. And it need not be Asgardian. I find myself fond of Lily or Brendon. Although I am mostly sure the babe is male. He carries lower on my hips. But I do love Eria...Pure and wondrous snow," Loki said as he brushed a stray coating of snow off Bruce's hair.

"There's another one I like," Bruce said again "What do you think of Runi?"

"Ah, Runi. A secret, a rune stone... Ancient lore. Very interesting Bruce. I quite enjoy that one," the baby kicked Loki again and he smiled. "It looks like he does as well.

"Really?" Bruce's smile was so big it touched his eyes. Bruce leaned in and kissed Loki softly on the lips, "I love you, my prince." 

Loki froze in place at the name. He stared off into the distance for a moment, and gave a small sad smile. "Thank you," he said softly and rested his head against Bruce's chest. He sighed and held back tears. He was not sure why the title brought up so much emotion. His heart fluttered in his chest like a small bird and even the child grew still. 

"May we head home soon? I wish to be alone with you," Loki said, eyes shining with joy.

"Depends," Bruce said cryptically and Loki raised his head up and quirked an eyebrow, "am I in trouble?" Bruce winked and Loki burst into giggles. 

"Of course not my love, I want you," Loki said with a slight growl, letting his hormones get the best of him. Curse these mood swings.

Bruce chuckled and exposed his neck to Loki knowing that's where he loved to bite.

"Mmm that so? I'm going to have to get you pregnant more often," Bruce giggled at his bad joke and placed a hard kiss on Loki's lips before swiping his tongue across the lower one. 

"We shall see," Loki said between kisses. He burrowed beneath Brice's scarf and dug for the tight spot between Brice's neck and shoulder, and without warning bit down sharply. "Next time I could get you pregnant." He chuckled and rolled his eyes when Bruce gave him a look. "I am joking." Loki went back to worrying at the sensitive spot, thoroughly enjoying Bruce trying to keep still. Loki loved watching him squirm. "You are mine," Loki whispered huskily and cupped a hand over Bruce's fly. He pressed down firmly, and began to tease his lover.

"L-Loki" Bruce flushed, embarrassingly turned on. He wanted nothing more than to buck into Loki's hand and moan loudly. He had to bite his lip hard to keep from screaming out as Loki bit down on the sensitive spot on his neck. 

"Babbbee," he half whispered half gasped.

“Yes?" Loki said innocently as if he was not currently pushing up and down on Bruce's pants in a slow thrust.  He kept his hand above the pants, to let him chafe on the material. 

“Would you like to go home  _ now? _ " Loki asked, showing Bruce a sparkle of magic in his hands.

Bruce looked at Loki with brown eyes blown wide with lust and nodded quickly, "Please, but wipe his memory or something before you do, no need to give the nice old man a heart attack when we disappear." 

"There is no need for that...Sir? May we stop here? Thank you for your lovely carriage ride but I wish to return home." 

The man pulled over and waved the pair goodbye, a look of confusion on his face.


End file.
